Gold Hair
by Hpfan4life1313
Summary: WARNING: Undergoing massive rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Only thing I own is the plot…other than that...nothing.

**A/N:** Ok I know I really should finish my other fic "Such a Pity" but… this plot bunny was just bugging me! So yeah!

Ok this fic was originally going to take place in London but I know absolutely nothing about London so that wouldn't have worked out.

I'm sorry I've been away for so long. I honestly am!

For all of my friends that attend school with me who are reading this fic…you're going to laugh your ass off because well you'll see…tehe.

**Dedication:** I usually don't dedicate chapters or fics to anyone but I don't know I feel like doing it now. So this chapter is dedicated to Alex…I heart you Alex.

Yup, it's a brand new year. The sun is shining the birds are singing, and the freshmen just keep getting shorter and shorter. But one mustn't complain when you're the most wanted guy in school, by both the ladies and guys. Yeah life is good…

So, just for future reference I am the one and only Sirius Black. Mhmm, you heard me right, I'm16 going on 17 and a junior attending Whitman High in Los Angeles, California. I'm about 5'11" and around 130lbs. (all muscle baby!) I have straight black hair that falls to my shoulders, and grey/blue eyes.

I'm the typical bad-boy school heart throb; all the guys admire me and the girls practically through themselves at me. But even I, the almighty Sirius Black, have a dirty little secret of my own. I'm gay. Yes I know what you're thinking…bunch of perverts! I've known forever, but have been in denial. So I haven't technically come out yet…not even my best friend James Potter knows. I'm sort of scared to tell him.

Well I can't say I haven't tried to tell him. I mean I kind of sort of hint at it, I've made friends with a lots of gays, who probably already know I'm gay by the way. But James being well James most likely won't notice that, seeing as how I hang out with a different 'group' of people every week. I also haven't dated a girl for about three months. Now you might think that isn't a very long time, but NO you're wrong. The wonderfully sexy Sirius Black has a new girl on his arm every week or two, so the fact that I've been single for such a long time is in fact meaningful in a way.

But like I was saying, it's a brand new year! This could finally be my chance to come out! Besides who could hate me? I'm devilishly good looking, charming and smart to boot. Can you believe some people actually call me a conceited dickhead? It's preposterous! Really now, no one has ever resisted me…**no one**...**EVER! **I swear even straight guys have dirt, wet dreams about me.

But enough about me, even though we could talk about me for hours because I'm _that_ interesting, and back to my lovely High School. Lots and lots of people, everywhere, at all times, just moving non stop, and very chaotic. I love it. There's always stuff to do and people to see. I couldn't imagine myself in any other high school actually.

Well anyways, the first day of school is the best. It's always an easy day with little to no work at all, seeing as how little freshmen are trying to find their way around campus and teachers need to introduce themselves and go through the 'rules and procedures of the classroom'. I'm usually a very good boy the first day of school, but by now almost every staff member in school knows me so there's no fooling them, tehe.

Well first period I have tae bo, I know what you must be thinking 'why in the name of all that is mighty is he taking _tae bo_?'. Well I'll tell you why. It has rebelliously messing black hair, black wire-rimmed glasses, and its crush for about a million years is taking it first period this year. That's right my best buddy of all time Mr. James Potter insisted upon it. You can't see me right now but I'm rolling my eyes.

So as James and I hear the bell to go to class, we leave the group of giggling, bubbly girls we were talking to and head to class. Tae bo is inside the gym so we wait patiently (well, not really) while the coaches open the doors for us to enter. Once inside we strategically sat on the sixth row from the bottom of the bleachers, one row directly under –gasp- Ms. Lily Evans and her friends. Ms. Evans has been my buddies' infatuation for the past 6 years or so, which is why we're taking this class in the first place like I previously mentioned.

So as the gym starts filling up, my eyes begin to wander the crowds of people. Once in a while I point out someone to James and commenting on them, which James merely shrugs off, too preoccupied with trying to strike up a conversation with Lily. I see mostly nervous freshman, some huddled in tight little groups and others alone just waiting for the coaches to come out and take role.

Eventually, our couch that I know but not by name (I just mentally call him 'the white skin head couch') comes out.

"Alright my class, move more to the center of the bleachers!" He yells out above the chatter. "If you have tae bo, please if you would move to the center!" he calls out again motioning to the center. So James and I get up along with a couple of other students and move to the center. I hear other couches yelling at their own classes to settle down and move to a certain spot to take role, but I just ignore them. At least they'll be out of here soon and my class will have the whole gym.

Settling down once again on the bleachers, still one row directly below Lily, we listen as the couch speaks again.

"Answer when you hear your name!" he shouts, holding up a clip board, a pencil in one hand he begins the tedious task of role taking. After my name was called, my eyes once again wandered around looking for a suitable group of girls to talk with for the next hour, seeing as how we won't actually be dressing out in our uniforms till next week –little freshman still need to buy their locks and clothes and what not-

Role was eventually over and we were left to our own devices. James was being an idiot and I was bored out of my mind. Suppressing a yawn my gaze lands on a lone figure on the bottom row of bleachers with light brown goldish hair that fell to the shoulders. I'm immediately interested, of all my years at Whitman High I've never seen anyone with hair like that. A girl moves a little to the right to whisper into a friend's ear allowing more of the mystery person to be revealed. To my utter surprise said person turns slightly revealing to be a guy, a very pretty guy might I add, with very light skin, but from where I'm sitting I can't really see his eye color. Another girl moves and I can now plainly see his attire. He dresses very clean and neat but not too boring either. He has on a long sleeve white shirt – that are pulled up a little- under a brown short sleeve shirt with a weird pattern on it, and blue jeans with navy blue converse. He's on the thin side and looks to be about 5'8" maybe taller, never was good at guessing heights.

I notice he fiddles a lot with the bracelets that adorn his wrists and his head is almost always down, his long hair shielding his face from view. Curse his gorgeous hair! Suddenly he looks up as everyone starts standing up and walking out of the gym, as they do so blocking my view of him. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn to see James staring at me weird.

"Hey, Sirius the bell just rang." Oh…that explains the sudden rush and movement of students. I turn around again frantically looking for my mystery person again but he's gone along with half of the other students. I sigh and follow James to our next class.

This continued for two more days. Me staring at mystery person (now dubbed P.E guy) for all of the period. He always sat in the same spot and so did Lily and her friends so logically so did we. I really wanted to just get up and go talk to him; I mean poor thing was all by his lonesome self! I mean he wasn't a freshman, the guy didn't look 13! But he obviously didn't know anyone, so it was only the nicest thing to do…

But like I said I was too nervous. If he were a girl it would be different, see all I'd do was walk up to her and sit next to her, flash my perfect charming smile and ask for her name and it's in the bag! But you can't do that with a guy, how does one guy even approach another guy. It's just not done.

And so like I said for two days I just sat and stared at P.E guy, occasionally girls would show up and be all girly but I'd pay them no mind. That is until Wednesday night as I struggled to go to sleep, images of him drifting in my mind, I made a decision, Thursday, that very next morning I would go talk to him. That plain and simple…or so I thought until Thursday morning came and went and it was soon time for first period.

Uh… maybe Friday…everyone loves Fridays…yeah Friday sounds good.

**A/N: **I know that was really short! But please please please review! It would make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing really…it's sad

**A/N: **Yeah…I wish this could have taken place in London. I'll probably never forgive myself for not making it there. –sigh- It's weird but I don't like fics as much when they take place in America. I know weird seeing as how I'm American…but still! I warn that the language in my fic is a little…what's the word I'm looking for…strong, maybe. I don't know, but be warned! It will get worse…because I'm very foulmouthed –sheepish smile- Well anyways… hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know I had fun writing it.

**Dedication: **This chapter is also dedicated to Alex…not that he'd every read this fic...and I'm praying that he never does! But yeah this is for you Alex, because without you this fic wouldn't have been possible.

So that night as I once again dreamt about P.E guy I tossed and turned and groaned in frustration. Tomorrow for sure I'm talking to him! Balls to the wall my friend! Balls. To. The. Wall!

The next morning I dressed very carefully, deciding to wear the tightest black jeans you'll ever see a man squeeze into, navy blue graphic t-shirt –with weird little swirly things and skulls on it- and checkered navy blue vans. I also took the time to put on a new coat of nail varnish, navy blue, and even put on black eyeliner –smudged artfully-. Before I went out the door I remembered to brush my hair, grab my phone, and pull on a belt that would serve no real purpose.

I had a feeling that James would be a little surprised at my attire…but I don't really care. Although I do wonder how girls mange to get in these jeans every single day! It took me a good 5 minutes. It's crazy! Anyway, as my short walk to school came to an end and I entered school grounds I saw plenty of jaws drop and I was thoroughly pleased with myself for extracting such reactions.

James walked up to me looking like a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing but nothing coming out. I smiled sweetly at him and pinched his cheek before walking past him at the sound of the bell. James follows me dumbly, still completely speechless, into the gym.

I took our usual seat on the bleachers and waited for class to start. The gym slowly filled up with students and I quickly spotted P.E guy as he walked in and took his seat on the bottom row and almost instantly started messing with his bracelets. Role seemed to take an eternity! But once it was over I grew nervous again and started fidgeting just looking at him.

A couple of times I caught him turned around looking in my general direction but I turned away at the same moment so as not to cause suspicion, I had a feeling he knew I was staring at him. I soon noticed that there was only 35 minutes left in the period! I started to panic, so I did what anyone else would do, I consulted my dear old buddy James.

"Hey James…" James blinked and pealed his gaze from Lily.

"Hmm." He grumbled.

"There's this guy on the bottom row that I've noticed has been sitting by himself for the last few days. I think he's new." James raised an eyebrow.

"Ok…"

"I meant that we should go talk to him." I continued

"Why?" James made a disgusted face. "He's probably a freshman, beside why do you care?"

"He doesn't look 13 and I just felt like doing something nice!" I huffed. "So come with me to go talk to him."

"Yeah…not happening." I pouted "See I'm much too comfortable right where I am."

"You mean you're too lazy to get off your fat ass to come with me…" I retorted.

"Correct." He smiled and patted me on the head as if congratulating me.

"Please James!" I whined giving him a pleading look. I really didn't want to go alone. What if I made an ass of myself? What if he's choosing to be by himself, and I'm just intruding in his 'alone time'?

"No." he replied sharply.

"Fine!" I snapped, standing up. "Then I'll go myself." I started my slow descent.

"You do that." Called James behind me as I jump off the bleachers and land with a thud on the waxed basket ball courts. I get an adrenaline rush and butterflies all at once and consider just going back, but James' is watching and if I back off he'll never let me live it down. I turn to my right and walk to where he's sitting all alone, a few girls call out my name and I smile and wave back at them. I step right in front of him and brace myself.

"Hey," I pause as he lifts his head slowly. Now that I'm this close up to him I can see that his eye color is a very lovely shade of amber. "My friend, James, and I were wondering if you'd like to come up and sit with us. We kind of saw that you were all alone." I shrug at this and give him a friendly smile.

He blinks once before doing this weird hair flip to get his long bangs out of his eyes. "Yeah I'd like that." He smiles and gets up. I'm utterly surprised to hear a rather thick French accent in his voice.

Remembering my manners –HA! Manners yeah right! - I stick out my hand and introduce myself. "I'm Sirius Black by the way." He takes my hand and shakes it.

"Remus Lupin." He replies in his incredibly sexy accent. He grabs his backpack and follows me up to the bleachers to where I was previously sitting with James. I sit down next to James and Remus settles on my other side awkwardly.

"Remus this is my partner in crime James." James does this half wave thing unable to look away from Lily and her friends. Remus looks a little taken aback at James' curt salutation.

"Oh don't mind him," I try to explain quickly. "He's just gone all gaga over the love of his life Lily." I motion toward the previously mentioned redhead. "He's normally a lot more polite than that."

"Oh" mouths Remus and I turn slightly giving all of my attention to him now.

"So I'm going to go on a whim here and say that's you're French." I state. Remus smiles and nods. "So, tell me tell me tell me, what brings you here to my lovely school?"

"Well you see, I was actually born here in the U.S but I've lived in France all of my life. And about a month ago I asked my mother if I could come over here and live with my aunt, she didn't want to let me at first because I'm an only child but in the end my father convinced her." He finished, but I didn't move a muscle. His voice is nice.

Remus blinks before doing the hair thing again. "I know my English is bad-" he starts.

"Oh no your English is fine!" he must have missed interpreted my silence. "Continue with the story, continue!" I wave my arms and he starts again.

"Um, I've been in the country for two weeks so I don't really know anyone or anything. It's kind of weird since I grew up in the same house all of my life." He shrugs and I smile at him.

"Well then I'll be your new guide! Oh before I forget, what lunch do you have?"

"Second…"

"What! Why haven't I seen you around then?" I ask in shock. I'd spent a lot of my lunch time looking for him and had finally given up thinking he had 1st lunch.

He sits up before saying "Oh I tutor during lunch."

"Why would you do that for?" I asked, astounded that someone would actually give up their lunch time to tutor people.

He shrugs. "My biology teacher asked me if I would tutor one of her students during lunch the first day of school, and I've just continued to show up." I give him a funny look before leaning back a little. "Oh but I like tutoring," he says defensively "I'm not really sure why but I do."

"Right…well today during lunch you're going to hang out with James and me." I chime happily. At that particular moment when Remus was about to respond a tall pretty brunet came up from behind Remus and tapped him on the shoulder. He turns up startled but instantly smiles. He stands up and hugs the girl as she plants a peck on his cheek.

I swear I saw red.

I glare at her and subconsciously growl. She looks startled and sits down on the row below us and looks up.

"Sirius this is my friend Nina," Remus gestures toward her. "And Nina this is my new friend Sirius."

She bats her eyelashes before speaking. "Oh I know who this is Remus, everyone does." She does this odd giggle. I'm not even sure if it would be considered a giggle it was weird. I continue to give her the stare down for a few minutes. Nina and Remus chat politely and eventually she leaves.

Remus turns to me curiously. "Do you not like her Sirius?" Uh oh…

"What! Why would you think that?"

"Well.." He shrugs "You were making faces at her."

"What? That's crazy! I wasn't making faces at her. Psh!" I roll my eyes playfully. "You know me and girls go together like…" Chocolate and mustard! Te he. "Peanut butter and jelly. You know what I mean?"

"I guess…" He smiles.

"So like I was saying before we were interrupted" at that time I decided it was an appropriate moment to cough a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'Nina'. "Ok meet me in front of the locker rooms at the beginning of lunch ok." He nods and does the hair flip thing again.

At that time the bell rings and we gather our things before heading towards the doors along with the other students. He looks to me curiously as we step outside.

"Where's your next class?" I ask quickly. He points to a cluster of buildings not too far from my next class. I grin. "I'll walk to you to your class."

"Oh no you don't have to." He argues but I'm too stubborn for that.

"Yes I do! Beside, it's not like I'm going to be late to my class as it's close to yours." He smiles at me and my stomach does a summersault. I walk him to the door of his classroom and we stand there awkwardly, not really sure what to say.

"You should go to class now Sirius." He says nervously. "You only have a minute left."

"I start to back away slowly. "Remember to meet me at lunch ok." He nods as I turn the corner and enter class.

The moment I set foot in class I realize I was missing something very important. "Oh my god…where's James?"

**A/N: **It been scientifically proven that reviewing actually helps decreases the chances of developing cancer.

It's true!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, don't sue.

**A/N: **Not too happy with this chapter, it's not what I had in mind. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Dedicated: **To my best of buddies Ariel!

Well it turns out my fretting over James was all in vain, little brat was already in his seat talking animatedly with Frank by the time I got there. So I felt a little stupid as I took my seat next to him, but luckily he hadn't noticed my absence so I didn't have to do any explaining. So the day went on…very slowly indeed.

By the time I was in 4th period I was really anxious for lunch to arrive. Grr…stupid bell ring already! See for the past, I don't know, 50 minutes I've been checking the clock located above the teachers desk. Just waiting and waiting…and waiting. It's driving me crazy. I was so desperate for the time to pass that I even finished my work in an attempt to keep my mind off of Remus. Yeah, that didn't work to well; I even freaked out my teacher.

Life is cruel…

Yay! It's almost time for lunch! Ok…five…four…three…two…one! I jump out of my seat as if I'd been electrocuted, and as I start to walk away I hear my teacher shriek out. "Mr. Black what exactly are you doing?"

"Uh…leaving." I state matter-of-factly, I hear several people in the class laugh.

"No you're not. Your class owes me time. Now sit down." I stare at her devastated.

"But…" I plea desperately.

"Mr. Black take your seat or I'll be forced to hold you in longer." I groan and sit back down with a huff. Three more excruciating minutes of pain and agony! Three! That woman is insane…I mean this time I was actually doing my work. It's not fair…

"Ok class, you are dismissed." I all but ran out of the classroom, jumping with joy. I'm free! For thirty-two minutes I'm free! Now to find Remus, I grin happily.

Two minutes later I find myself turning the corner to the locker rooms, and there standing timidly was none other than Remus. I do a funny little giggle before walking over to him. He looks up, he had his head down for some bizarre reason, and smiles at me.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." He said quietly. I gasp in mock-shock.

"I'd never do that to you Remus! That's just mean." I snigger. We make our way back to the lunch area, Remus at my side, his head once again down staring at his feet.

"Remus," I say drawing his attention. "Why do you always have your head down? It's really bad posture you know." He laughs softly and shrugs.

"Habit, I guess." He says simply and I push the subject no further. Our walk comes to an abrupt end when James comes running toward us, smiling like a fool.

"Guys, guess what?" I open my mouth to respond but James cuts me off. "I heard Cindy tell Alice, that she heard Andrew tell Donna that he overheard Molly talking to Lily and that she said and I quote 'James is the most conceited bigheaded idiot I ever met'." He said in one breath. I stare at James unsure of what to say or do. I turn slowly to Remus, he looks as puzzled as I felt.

"Er…" James just continues to smile. "Isn't that a bad thing?"

"What? No!" he raises and eyebrow. "Weren't you listening?"

"Yeah…and it sounded like Lily insulted you." James sighs and throws his hands in the air.

"Ignore that part! Lily called me James, before now she's only insulted me using my last name! That's an improvement if you ask me." He folded his arms over his chest and nodded.

"Whatever you say buddy old pal." I pat James's shoulder and walk past him, Remus follows close behind.

I'd only been alone with Remus for maybe three minutes when Andrew comes up to us while were standing in line at the vending machines.

"Sirius," he says putting his hands on his hips. "Victoria's looking for you."

"Dear lord…no." I cry out. "T-tell her I've got detention or something." Andrew shakes his head and frowns.

"That's not gonna work, Sophie told me that she's already seen you out here." I put my head in my hands and groan.

"My only suggestion is that you hide." His eyes leave me and for the first time notice Remus standing next to me looking utterly confused at the whole situation. "Sirius, you haven't introduced me to your new friend." Andrew smiles at Remus.

"Andrew this is Remus. Remus this is Andrew." I say quickly and return to my whimpering. Remus blinks a couple of times and looks to Andrew who rolls his eyes at me and takes us both by the shoulder leading us away from the mass of people in the lunch area.

"Hide; hide very well, the way Sophie put it, it sounded like Victoria isn't too happy with you." He says while cleaning his finger nails.

"I broke up with her months ago! Something is mentally wrong with that woman! Not a day has pasted that I haven't gotten a call, an email or text message from her." I clench my fists.

"You knew what you were getting into when you started dating her, although the reason for doing so still escapes me." I sigh.

"Two reasons," I hold up two fingers, both Remus and Andrew look to me expectantly. "And they're both located above her waist and below her neck."

"Such a typical 'guy' thing to say." Responds Andrew. He makes a disgusted face, while Remus blushes slightly. "Well I'd get going if I were you. I'll tell James what's going on." I nod, take Remus by the wrist, and walk away.

I tug Remus behind me as I run down the deserted class rooms not stopping until I come to seemingly empty area surrounded my trees and bushes. I pull Remus still farther to a bench were we sit. Then I feel something warm in my hand. Up until that moment I'd forget I was still holding on to his wrist. I let go of it suddenly, giving him an apologetic smile before turning away feeling my face heat up.

"It's ok…" He mummers before massaging his wrist. He looks around curiously. "Where are we?"

"In the very outskirts of the school, students know about this place but either can't find it or are too lazy. It's mostly used by couples who need a bit of privacy." I wink at him, just for good measure, extracting a blush from the timid boy. "Victoria will never think of looking here, we're safe. " I exhale finally being able to relax and lie down.

I look over at Remus and see that he's still massaging his wrist and I frown, sitting up.

"Did I hurt you?" I scoot closer to get a better look. He looks up and tries to hide his wrist from me.

"Oh no it's fine." He says too fast. I grab his arm and examine his wrist; it was a little red and I must have squeezed too hard at one point and dug my nails in because there were little finger nail impressions in his skin. I run my thumb over them softly and look up at Remus.

"I'm sorry."

He looks at me unblinking. "I told you it's alright Sirius." He slowly tries to extract his wrist from my reach. "I'll live." He smiles but I still feel horrible. Once he gets his wrist back he coughs awkwardly and looks away, his face turning red again. It dawned on me that we were alone in a place normally used by couple to make out and I was unnaturally close to Remus. I scoot back putting quite a bit of space between us; the silence that soon followed was unbearably tense.

"So…is this what you do everyday at lunch?" He asks.

Laughing I look at him and shake my head. "Nah…not _everyday._" I lean against a tree conveniently located behind me and cross my arms.

"How much time do we have left, do you know?" I shrug and pull out my cell phone.

"We have about five minutes." I put it away again and stand up. "Think we should start going, it takes a while to get back." Remus nods in agreement and stands up as well. We take our sweet time walking back and reach the lunch area just in time to see the rush of students going to their next class.

"So I'll see you later then." I call out to Remus above the noise.

"Yeah." he yells back before turning a corner and out of site. I sigh, mentally kicking myself. This was not what I'd imagined to happen over lunch. I probably scared him off. I put my hands in my pockets before joining the crowd of students walking to class.

**A/N: **Reviews! Please! –Puppy eyes-


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **ok well I thought that Sirius was getting too much air time. So this chapter is in my lovely Remmy's point of view.–smiles-

**Dedication: **This goes out to…Danie. –hugs-

The day had started normally enough and I'd thought it would end just as normal. I was very wrong indeed.

I heard the bell ring and slowly made my way to the gym; I took my usual seat and waited for role to be called. Then I waited for class to be over. I really did hate this class, it was so boring, and we never did anything. I hear the couch say that starting next week on Monday we'd start dressing out, but that still meant sitting alone for an hour with nothing to do. I sighed and subconsciously messed with my bracelets.

A few minutes pass by in utter boredom, but then suddenly I sense someone stand right in front of me and next thing I know I'm talking to a rather handsome, raven haired guy with storming grey eyes. He invites me to go sit with him and his friend and how could I refuse.

We chatted quietly for a while until Nina showed up. Sirius didn't seem too pleased with her. He kept making faces; it was a bit comical actually. She eventually left and you could plainly see the happiness in Sirius' expression. I'm still not really sure why he didn't like her. She was awful nice to him and she doesn't seem the type to back stab or anything. Whatever it was that Sirius didn't like about her I'll never know, he won't be fessing up any time soon.

Well after Tae Bo he walked me to my class, I thought that was nice, although I'm not sure why; his intentions puzzle me a little. Sirius even insisted I hang out with him at lunch. That turned out rather well…

Andrew, a friend of Sirius I assume, came up and said some girl by the name of Victoria, I believe, was looking for him; apparently she's upset with Sirius. So I spent the rest of lunch hiding in some make out spot for high school students. That was a little awkward. My wrist still hurts; Sirius had a death grip on me! I'm not really sure what went on there but it confuses me. Sirius is very nice…which is not what I've heard from other kids. I know it's bad to gossip or even listen to it but when I heard his name mentioned I couldn't help myself. From what I've heard he can be quite the bully especially to freshman or anyone new for that matter.

So why is he being so kind to me? It doesn't make sense.

Well, anyway that was a long time ago and I'm now in 6th period. I haven't been able to concentrate in class ever since lunch, which is odd for me. I'm a very studious person. I enjoy school, I know weird, but my mind keeps drifting off to Sirius and what happened. So I was rather startled when I heard my name called.

"Mr. Lupin?" I look up so see the teacher holding a white piece of paper in one hand while some unknown student exits the class room. She looks at me and motions to come get the paper. I get out of my seat and move to the front of the class where she was lecturing to retrieve the paper. She hands it to me and I mutter a thank you before taking my seat again. I hear several people giggle and whisper as I open up the folded paper but I simply ignore them. It was a new schedule. Great, now that I've finally memorized my routes to class I have to get a new schedule.

I groan and put away my new schedule. Monday is going to be horrible. I'll have to go through the hassle of finding my classes over again; it wouldn't be so bad if the school campus wasn't so damn huge!

The bell rang soon after and we were dismissed. I'm the last person out the door, not being in a real hurry to get home. My hair's been bugging me today; I think I'm going to cut it. Just a random thought for your benefit.

I catch a glimpse of raven hair and panic, I'm not sure why but I don't want to talk to Sirius right now. I turn a corner, taking a different route out of the school. But once again I sense someone following me and quicken my pace. I turn another corner and practically collide into the one person I was trying to avoid. I almost fall back, but Sirius grabs me by my forearm, holding me up.

I look up slowly and he instantly lets go of me. "Sorry."

"It's ok" I look down at my feet, Sirius is right I tend to do that a lot.

"Are you in a hurry to get home?" he asks shifting from one foot to the other.

"Yeah." I lie, my head still down. "Why?"

"Oh, I was planning on asking you if you'd like to go eat somewhere with James, myself and couple of other guys." At this I look up, Sirius has a frown on his face but when he sees me looking at him he smiles. "But it's ok…some other time?" he asks.

"Sure…" Sirius brightens up a little. He looks around him and behind me.

"You walk home right?" I nod. "Do you live close?" I shrug.

"Sort of."

"I'll walk you; I'm not in a hurry to get home." He smiles at me.

"Oh no!" his brow furrows. "I mean, that's not necessarily." I start to walk away slowly but he catches on and follows.

"I insist." He says with a twinkle in his eye.

"Won't you be late though, you were going to go eat with James and others?"

"They'll be fine without me." Sirius just won't take no for an answer! He steps up close to me as we walk, our hands brushing against each other at times. Sirius baffles me, what does he want? He makes me sort of nervous and fidgety, it's weird and I wish it would stop.

I hear some one call out Sirius' name and we both turn around to see James waving his arms. "Aren't you come with us?" hollers James. I turn to Sirius expecting him just to leave, but he doesn't.

"Nah you guys go without me!" Damn you! James gives Sirius puppy eyes and sniffs.

"Please…the guys are waiting." Sirius shakes his head.

"Go, I don't need anyone to walk me home." I should have known better.

"I'll go only if you agree to meet up with us later tonight at the movies." He says with a wicked smile.

"No I can't I have homework." What a lame excuse!

"Come on." He pleaded. "Homework can wait and beside there'll be lots of lovely girls to look at." He winks at me. I feel my face heat up but shake my head anyways.

"You know, I'm very stubborn and I'm use to getting my way. So you have two choices, either come to the movies with us tonight or come to the movies with us tonight."

"Fine." I cracked, what can I say? "What time?" Sirius smiles with satisfaction.

"Seven-thirty, don't be late." He says before walking away to where James was standing impatiently.

I walk home cursing under my breath. What have I gotten myself into? I feel funny when I'm around Sirius and I don't know why. I'm so very confused…

**A/N: **This chapter was sort of a filler. The real fun starts next chapter. Tehe.

So review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **I hurt my hand a few days ago, so I can't type all that well. So chapter six might not be up for a while.

**Dedication: **this chapter goes out to all my peeps that live in P-Town. -flashes aluminum grill- (inside joke)

HA! I always get my way, tehe. Remus agreed to go to the movies tonight and that makes me extremely happy, and apparently it showed because while we were eating James and Andrew kept shooting me funny looks and asking what was wrong. I shrugged them off, too delirious with joy. I hardly ate, which worried them even more, and when I offered to pay for them, Arthur almost passed out from shock.

After that we went to the park near the high school to kill time. I watched as little kids ran around in circles and occasionally fell, skinning their knee and crying out for their mothers. I chuckled softly as said mothers rushed over to comfort the sobbing child. The years of innocence –sigh-, what I wouldn't do to go back to that time.

As always James had to be an idiot so he somehow managed to climb the monkey bars and stand on top looking down on us trying to look all superior and grinning like a maniac. But I swiped that dumb grin off his face when I climbed an even higher set of monkey bars in half the time and jumped off without breaking my leg. I heard him mutter "Show off." before also jumping off.

Andrew thought it would be fun to jump off swings like we use to do when we were kids, so for another half hour we swung to the highest point on the swings and jumped off, feeling weightless for maybe a split second before crashing horribly to the ground. Arthur was the clear winner beating both Frank and James by a good six inches. Eventually we grew bored and started walking slowly out of the park and in the general direction of the theater.

Forty minutes later we found ourselves at the movie theater surrounded by masses of people, I spotted several kids from school but I couldn't find Remus, I checked my cell phone, seven-forty. I even saw Lily, who as always, was looking pretty in a frilly emerald shirt and ivory tank-top, from the corner of my eye I could see James practically drooling.

"We should get in line." Says Andrew over the noise, we all nod and walk to the back of the line. Ten minutes later and half way through the line, Remus still isn't there. I was beginning to doubt that he'd show up when I saw a flash of gold hair, a second later I feel a tap on my shoulder and there stands Remus.

"Sorry I'm late." He says giving me an apologetic smile.

"It's ok. Now get in line." I push him in front of me. "Any girl you fancy?" I whisper in his ear motioning to the groups of giggly girls standing a few feet away.

He blushes before shaking his head. "I don't want a girlfriend right now, thanks."

"Why so?" He shrugs.

"I just don't they're too much drama." He shudders.

I laugh. "Got that right!"

We're almost to the front, James was already paying for his ticket, when I here someone at the rear of the line yell out. "What the fuck man! You stepped on my shoe!" I turn around in time to see a tall guy, presumably the person that yelled, shove this other guy hard in the chest. The second guy steps back a little but gets right back in the tall guys face.

"Yeah bitch, what are you going to do about it?" He says rather calmly, his buddies line up behind him while the tall guys posy do the same. Both start to yell at each other occasionally shoving and pushing. The argument gets really heated and people are already circling around them to watch the fight that was soon to come. But the theater employees come up to the front and _attempt_ the break it up.

"Hey! Break it up!" they yell "Or we'll be forced to call the cops!" Too late, the shorter of the two punches the taller guy square in the jaw. He staggers back but lunges at the shorter guy knocking him to the ground. They wrestle a bit on the hard cement floor before the taller of the two guys gets up and kicks the shorter guy in the stomach. He lifts up his long shirt slightly and extracts a gun. Suddenly this fight is no longer as interesting and people start to back up.

"Nobody move!" he shouts waving around the gun threateningly. I instantly look to my right where Remus was standing, all color drained from his already pale face, his eyes open wide in terror. _I have to get him out of here. _

I hear a gun shoot fired "Get down!" I shout and at the same time I grab Remus by the shoulder pushing him to the floor. I can hear several girls crying in the background and I look behind me to see James on the ground protectively holding a sobbing Lily to his chest. The shorter of the two guys is back on his feet and now holding a knife. They start to argue again, screaming a couple of 'Fuck yous' in the process. Several people try to get up and walk away but the two guys' friends were making no such thing possible.

"On my signal we run for it, got me?" I whisper to James, he then nods and turns around to tell Frank and Andrew. I turn around again and wait for a moment when the taller of the two guys has his back turned. "Now!" I get up taking Remus by the hand and run. I hear a savage yell followed by another, and finally a gun shoot. I hear an ear splitting scream and turn around to see the taller of the two guys covered in blood now running as fast as his legs can carry him, followed by several others. _Shit! _

"James!" I yell as he runs in a different direction to go through an alleyway, both Lily and Donna cling to him, shacking violently. "Take them straight home!" Chaos has broken out; I didn't even notice when the rest of my friends beat it.

Thinking quickly I decide not to take the alleyway home, it'll take too long. I wrap my arm around Remus' waist before we go through a mess of shrubs and bushes. I hear sirens off in the distance and panic. Remus won't stop shaking, I instinctively draw him closer. We reach a wire fence with barb wire circling the top. Remus turns to me confused.

"This way." I lead him a few feet away and lift up the fence from the bottom. There's just enough space to squeeze through. He goes under and I follow right after. We run a few more feet but then run into a huge and extremely _long _drainage. I look down at the murky, green water filled with discarded garbage in the drainage and cringe. "We're gonna have to go down and climb up the other side, it's too wide to jump." He nods and I take his hand in mine before we slide down the side of the ditch landing in the horrible green water. I let go of his hand and jump out of the ditch. Sitting on the ground I turn around offering my hand to Remus, he takes it and I help him out as well. I get up and continue to run, Remus at my side.

Panting, we eventually reach a high brick wall. I turn to Remus. "Do you think you can hop it?"

"I think so…" he says in a shaking voice. I jump up high enough to grab on to the edge of the wall with one hand, and hall myself up so that I'm sitting on the wall, one leg on each side. I turn around expecting Remus to still be standing there, but instead I here a soft 'thud' behind me. Remus looks up at me from the other side of the brick wall expectantly. Thunder struck as I jump off, landing next to him, just to continue running.

Pushing through some more plant life I pull Remus behind me, finally arriving at a street. I relax and stop running. I was beginning to think we wouldn't run into anymore trouble…

I hear the sounds of car wheels crunching on asphalt and tense up. "Play along." I whisper to Remus before shoving my hand in his back pocket. He yelps and nearly jumps out of his skin. I squeeze his butt and whisper more fiercely "Calm down and play along." He cautiously leans in, and not too soon. A moment later a cop car drives up next to us, inside is a blonde woman and Mexican guy both in uniform.

She examines us slowly. I turn and smile the most charming 'Sirius Black' smile I could possibly muster, drawing Remus closer to me. She finally speaks. "Sorry to intrude but I need a moment of your time."

"Sure" I stop walking and go over to their car.

"Have you two seen anything suspicious tonight?" I pretend to look confused and Remus knits his eyebrows together.

"No ma'am, we haven't." I smile at her again. "We were just taking a late night stroll is all."

"Oh well thank you anyways boys." She nods. Even her comrade sitting next to her bought it. "You two have a good evening."

"Sure thing. " I wink at her before she drives off. I wait until the car turns the corner before extracting my hand from Remus' back pocket. Sighing in relief I quicken our pace. Thankfully, we ran into nothing else the rest of the way to my house. Opening the door to my house I let Remus in first, taking off my shoes at the door way. For the first time I realize how extremely filthy we are. My very tight jeans now have several little holes in them, my shirt is ruined and I smell like shit, literally, I'm sweaty and to top it all off my hair has twigs and leaves in it! _My beautiful hair!_

I look at Remus, he has a dirt smudge on his nose and his normally neat hair is in tangles, also full of twigs and leaves. _His beautiful hair!_ Face flushed and sweaty, panting lightly. My eyes travel downward and I see his shirt in ruins, his jeans now have a tear in the right knee. Lowering my gaze further I see that his converse are caked in mud, staining the carpet a little

"Lovely." He says taking in his appearance. "Just lovely…"

"Come on, I'll get you some clothes to change into." He frowns and follows me to my bedroom. If it's one thing that I pride myself of is that I keep my room generally very clean. I go to my closet and start to rummage through it. "You're much thinner than me." I state. "I'm not sure I have anything that'll fit you." I eventually pull out a plain white t-shirt and black sweats. I hand them to him and direct him to my bathroom to clean up.

I walk over to my kitchen and fill a pot with water, setting it over the stove to boil. A few minutes later I hear Remus exit the bathroom and call out my name. "Sirius?"

"Over here!" I say while taking the water off the stove and taking out two mugs. He walks in fully changed and looking _much _cleaner. I pour the water into the cups and put the pot in the sink. I take out to packets of instant hot chocolate powder stuff. I tear the packets open and pour the powder into the mugs. I then stir each before handing one to Remus. "Be right back, ok…" I leave to the bathroom returning minutes later.

Remus still hasn't drank any of his chocolate for it's still sitting in the same place I put it. I look curiously at him. "You don't like hot chocolate?" I ask grabbing my mug and taking a sip.

"Yes, I love hot chocolate." He says in a whisper. I look curiously at him; he's gained the color back in his face, but still hasn't stopped shaking.

"Um…you should call your aunt and tell her where you are." I say handing him the phone. He looks up slowly and takes it from me, dialing quickly. It rings a few times before they pick up, he says some things in French to his aunt before hanging up and giving the phone back to me.

"Lets' go sit in the living room." I suggest, Remus gets up taking his mug with him and follows me. We sit down on the couch, I place my mug on the coffee table and Remus follows suit.

"Where's your family?" he asks quietly.

"No clue." I lay back on the couch. Remus nods absentmindedly.

Minutes pass in silence, Remus kept his head down the whole time. But suddenly I see a teardrop fall and land on his thigh followed by another and I notice that his shoulders start to shake. I find myself unsure of what to say or do. I scoot closer and whisper "Remus, are you ok?" He says nothing but the tears continue. I hesitate for a while. _Fuck it!_ I wrap Remus in a tight embrace, bringing him close to my chest, his head resting on my shoulder.

"It's ok Rem." I whisper in his ear as he continues to sob on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I promise it'll be ok." I rub his back softly until he stops trembling and his crying ceases. We just sit there for a while and when I see that Remus' breathing has become slow and even I fidget a little. _He's asleep. Crap._ I shift slowly, careful not to awaken the sleeping boy in my arms, and in one swift moment pick him up and carry him to my room. He mumbles softly in his sleep, something about pretty socks and chocolate bunnies and some things in French I couldn't understand, and I try really hard not to laugh fearing I might drop him.

I place him tenderly on my bed, pulling the covers over him. I brush stray hairs away from his face and watch him sleep for a while. He looks so cute when he sleeps. I lean down very slowly and place a feather soft kiss on his forehead before exiting the room, leaving him to sleep.

**You know what would make me feel better? **

**Reviews...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I'm so sorry! You guys have no idea how sorry I truly am! But there's a reason, ok I'm horrible at science (really bad, seriously) and for some freakish reason my teacher, who's a prick by the way, has decided to test the crap out of us! See I tanked the ch.2 test and for ch.3 a studied beyond reason and got a B. Well today there was a mid-term/ Benchmark thing for the state. Yeah…I can feel my grade slipping once more. And all these tests were in a short period of two weeks! Not only that but I had some serious writers block! And I was confused as to where this fic was going. I have a general idea but I don't know how to get there. So I'm really sorry. I promise I'll try and make more time for I own nothing.

**Dedicated to: **I don't' know…who ever wants it!

* * *

My eyes flutter open at the sound of creaking floor boards off in the distance. As my eyes come into focus and I become conscious again I suddenly wish I hadn't. Pain washes over me and I gasp as I sit up gingerly holding my side. I look down at myself, realizing that I'm not in my room, or my bed, and not even in my own clothes. My mind is blank for a while, but then scenes of what happened the night before play in my mind. The movies, the fight, blood, and lots of running.

I shudder and cover my face with my hands, as I remember little by little. I can't believe I actually _cried _in front of Sirius. Groaning I get out of bed, my bare feet hitting shaggy carpet. I stand there just a while trying to steady myself. I walk slowly to the door opening it and stepping out. I find myself in the same living room I was in last night. I look around dumbly not really sure what to do.

"Remus?" I hear. Turning my head a little I see Sirius standing at the kitchen entrance. He frowns slightly, shifting from one foot to the other. "You feeling alright?"

I start to nod but stop, it hurts. "Yeah, why?"

"Well you don't look too good." I avert my eyes from him, instead looking at a weird plant right next to him. A few awkward seconds later Sirius speaks again. "Are you hungry?" Once again I nod and instantly regret it.

"Ow…" I mutter softly, holding my head. In a heartbeat Sirius is next to me, looking me over.

"What hurts?" I could here the concern in his voice but I chose to ignore it.

"I'm fine." I say stubbornly. He grabs my forearm and leads me to the sofa.

"Sit." It wasn't really a request more like a command and I was so tired I couldn't refuse. "Now please tell me where it hurts."

I considered saying 'Everything!' but settled instead for. "My side and head." He takes my head in his hands gently and runs his fingers through my hair. A shiver runs up my spine, and the fine hairs on the back of my neck stand up, but I don't move a muscle. His fingers touch a tender spot and I gasp.

"You have a really nasty cut right there." He touches the spot again, but softer so as not to hurt me. "Let me go get the rubbing alcohol, don't move." He gets up and runs to the bathroom, coming back seconds later, a small plastic bottle in one hand and cotton balls in the other. Sitting down, he twisted the cap off the bottle and poured the clear liquid onto a cotton ball. "This'll sting." He says quietly before applying the rubbing alcohol to my cut. I wince and bit my lip. Once he was finished, he pulled away and set the bottle and cotton aside. "Lift up your shirt."

"What?" I squeak, my voice almost hysterical. Sirius rolls his eyes.

"I just want to see how bad it is. It's probably just a bruise. Stop being so jumpy." I sniff but let him lift up my shirt. He was right, it was just a bruise, but it still looked really ugly, and it hurt beyond comprehension. He poked at it a few times and I was beginning to think he enjoyed making me squirm when he stopped and looked up. "It's not that bad, it'll heal fast." He stood up again talking the rubbing alcohol and cotton with him.

"Thank you…" I whisper as he exits the room. Sirius turns around a small smile on his face.

"It's the least I can do. I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I can't help but feel partly responsible." He shrugs and walks away. He comes back moments later, plops down next to be and spreads out. But almost instantly the house phone rang. Sirius groaned and got up again, running into the kitchen and picking up the phone.

"Hello?" a short pause followed. "Oh yes, let me give the phone to him." He came back in the living room. "It's your aunt." He whispers before handing it over to me.

"_Aunt?"_

"_How are you Rem?"_

"_Fine."_

"_You don't sound 'fine'…"_

"…"

"_I'm going to pick you up in 10 minutes ok."_

"_Ok. Bye."_

I hang up and hand the phone back. "Thank you."

"So what's going on?" He asks throwing the phone on the sofa next to me.

"My aunt will be coming by soon." I say biting my lip.

Sirius checks his watch quickly. "Well it is late." He sighs sadly. "Oh I almost forgot!" He blurts out, once again running out of the room. He comes back holding my clothes, now clean and neatly folded. "I washed them for you last night after you went to sleep." He smiles at me handing then over. I arch and eyebrow at him. _Sirius knows how to wash clothes? _

"Um…thank you." I get up cautiously and walk to the bathroom to change. When I get out of the bathroom I see Sirius stretched out on the couch watching TV. He flashes a charming smile at me before waving me over. I smile and join him on the couch. A few minutes later I hear a car honk.

"I'll walk you out." Says Sirius happily. Sirius and I get up from our comfortable positions on the couch and walk out the front door. Once outside I can clearly see my aunts' car. She waves to me and I turn to Sirius to say good-bye, but before a sound came out of my mouth Sirius had pulled me into a hug.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am about what happened." He whispered into my ear. He lets go and smiles. "See you at school Remus." He says loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

"Um…yeah. See you then." I mumble awkwardly before walking away and getting into my aunts' car.

**

* * *

A/N: That was utter crap and I know it. I'm sorry. I made you wait so long just to read that! I'm sorry that it's so short! I promise chapter 7 will be much longer and better. And stuff will actually happen! Just please review…**

-Crawls miserably under bedcovers-


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Right, thanks for all of the reviews people. I love you all! But unfortunately my biology teacher is still being an insufferable prick, so I've spent a lot of my time doing his homework and studying for his tests. Next update might take a while to post.

**Dedication: **This goes out to Emily, where ever you are. I miss you hun!

* * *

Ok, so Friday was weird. Well I'm not quiet sure 'weird' is the appropriate word to describe such a day but my vocabulary is failing me at the moment, so we'll just leave it at that. I'm not really sure how an ordinary day turned into a bloody mess. But all I can say is that I feel horrible for getting Remus involved in it all. So that's exactly why I'm walking around in the mob of people that is the student body at my school trying desperately to find him and apologize, again, for what happened.

I turn my head and a flash of gold catches my attention. I make out Remus' hand waving at me and head toward it. I eventually reach him and sigh in relief.

"I was just looking for you." He says smiling sweetly at me. _Stupid butterflies go bug someone else! _

"Really?" I ask almost in disbelief.

"Yeah, I need your help." At this he pulls out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket and unfolds it. "I got a new schedule Friday and I don't know where half of these room numbers are."

"What, new schedule!" I choke out before snatching the paper from Remus' hands and looking it over. "You don't have tea-bo with us anymore." I frown sadly and look up. Remus is wearing an identical frown on his face.

"I know, I tried to change it back but they said there was no way." I pout slightly before turning my attention back to the schedule.

"Whoa, Remus! What's up with all of the advanced courses?" He shrugs and bites his lip.

"I took a test at the beginning of the year. They said it was to see what classes to place me in. I'm assuming that's why I have a new schedule and harder classes."

"But you're taking, AP English, AP U.S History and Calculus AB. I can't even spell Calculus!" I can hear the hysteria in my voice.

"What math are you taking?"

"Pre-Calculus…" Remus burst out laughing. "Ok so I over exaggerated a little! I can spell calculus alright! That's not the point I was trying to prove here." I sigh as Remus tries to control his laughter.

"So we don't have any classes together?"

"Well I never said that…" I give him a cocky smile before continuing. "We have English together." I pause to scan the paper once more. "and…" I point at the schedule. "We still have the same lunch."

"Good! So can you show me where my classes are?" _Aw, he looks like a lost puppy. _

"Of course Rem." I swing my arm around his shoulder and lead him to his first period class.

Alright so I'm a little upset that Remus no longer has tae-bo with me…but that's ok! (Well not really) but I can deal with it. At least I have English _and _lunch with him. I'm smiling right now. Oh…and my teacher just gave me a funny look because I smiled for no apparent reason. Maybe I should pay attention in class instead of daydreaming.

…

Ok that's too hard, so let's not do that. Instead let us think about what Remus is probably doing at the moment. Hmm… he's most likely being a good little schoolboy and doing his work. Remus is really smart, that nerd. I don't really mean that. I mean I have his AP English classes, so in saying that I'm also calling myself a nerd, which I'm not. But three advanced classes is almost too much for one person! I thought James and I were smart because we're taking two AP courses…apparently I've been proven wrong once more.

I wish this class would end already. My goodness, that teacher can go on and on about absolutely nothing. Ew… is that a hairy mole under her left ear lobe? Gross…ok let's not look at her anymore, it upset my stomach.

Whoa! I see nice hair! I wonder what shampoo she uses. Oh wait no never mind, I don't like her, she's a whore. Hmm…Ariel looks nice today. Tut-tut, Patty, and Angie passing notes in class, they weren't discrete enough, the teacher saw them. Yup, right on cue, the notes have been confiscated! -Sigh- I'm sad that the teacher didn't read them aloud. It probably would have been something good, I can always count on those two for good gossip.

Grr, I'm running out of things to do! Damn bell ring! Maybe if I concentrate really hard I can't make time speed up… Uh, never mind Mrs. Hairy-Mole gave me another look. I bet she thinks I've gone off the deep end.

"Ok class that concludes my lecture for the day," Yes finally! "I hope you all were taking notes because tomorrow I'm having a quiz on what we just covered." Crap!

At this moment the bell rings and everyone goes flying out of the classroom. I pull my backpack over my shoulder and join the rush of students, walking quickly to meet up with James, Remus and Andrew. I find them relaxing at our usual spot.

James appears to be taking a nap on a bench, how he can mange to do that in this racket is beyond me, while Andrew has apparently just said something funny because Remus is laughing cheerfully. When Andrew and Remus see me approaching they both smile and beckon me over.

"Oh, great you're here Siri! I have so much to tell you." I take off my backpack and sit down next to, a still smiling Remus.

"And what would that be Andy?" I ask curiosity poking at my insides. Andrew chuckles before continuing.

"You won't believe what Victoria's been saying about you!" He stifles another chuckle and I become impatient. I groan and glare at Andy to continue. "Ok, she's been telling anyone who'll listen, which is like the entire school practically, that you're gay! And that's why you dumped her and refuse to go out with her. She says it's the only logical explanation." He promptly bursts into a fit of giggles. "Can you believe that!"

I sit in utter shock, gapping at what Andrew has just told me. My only thought is _That Bitch! _

"You know what…" I take a deep breath. "I don't care. I honestly don't. She can say I'm some famous gay porn star and I wouldn't give a damn. She's just trying to draw attention to herself. I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she's getting to me."

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would." Andrew sits up straighter. "That's real mature of you Sirius." He gives me the quickest of winks. "I'll see you around." He then gets up says his farewells to Remus and disappears into the crowd. _No…there's no way he could know…but then again…_

I hear a snore followed by a long yawn. I turn around to see James sitting up rubbing his eyes. "So…" yawn. "what'd I miss?" I shake my head in disbelief.

"How can you sleep in this noise?" he stretches and then starches the back of his neck. He says something but it's lost in the screams of some girls near by. I roll my eyes and get up. I was getting bored of just sitting there. "I'm gonna go walk around for a bit. Care to join me Remus?" I gesture to Remus and he nods getting up as well.

"Where are we going?"

"I have no clue." I answer casually. We literally wandered around aimlessly for the rest of lunch. We stopped a couple of times to chat up some people but mostly kept to ourselves. I noticed that Remus was really warming up to me and talked a lot more. At one point he talked so much and so fast that his accent got really thick he seemed to be talking half in English and have in French, it was really hard to understand him by that point. I don't think he realized it though, because when I told him to slow down and breathe he turned red and apologized, laughing slightly.

Unfortunately the bell rang all too soon, and it was time for class. I started to say goodbye when I remembered that Remus and I have the same class next. "Ok so which way to class?" He asks staring around in all directions.

"This way." I turn left and walk a few doors down to our English class. "You'll like Mr. Speedo…"I turn back to Remus smiling. "He's a laugh!"

"Mr. Speedo?" Asks Remus, knitting his eyebrows together. "Is that his real name?"

"No." I laugh slightly. "I just can't remember his name at the moment."

"But why Mr. Speedo?"

"Oh, because he's the water polo tutor person, I'm not really sure what he does actually. Also, he was in swimming when he was younger, and he's always bragging about how wonderful the water polo team is and all this crap." I roll my eyes at this.

"And is that's bad?" He asks curiously. I turn around sharply arching an eyebrow.

"Sort of…" I stare at him and he stares back.

"Do you not like water polo?" Our stare down is becoming heated.

"I guess you could say that. Why?" Remus blinks officially ending our stare down. I start to walk again slowly so that we might continue this very interesting conversation before reaching class.

"Well I happen to like water polo." He looks at me, almost daring me to say something. I gag.

"Water polo, psh!" Remus sticks out his tongue. "Football my friend, a _real_ sport. A _manly _sport."

"Oh whatever Sirius!"

"I should have you know. That at this school the football team and the water polo team hate each others guts." I sigh before continuing. "I use to be on the football team, well actually I'll be joining again once practice starts up, and that is precisely why Mr. Water-Polo-Is-The-Best-Sport-In-The-Entire-World picks on me and James specifically."

"That's just ridiculous. Why do the water polo team and the football team hate each other?"

"Who knows, it could go back to the very year this school was founded as far as I know." Shrugging I pull open the door to the classroom.

"So I guess it's a good thing I didn't join." I turn to Remus disgusted to here such a thing.

"I can't believe you'd even consider water polo! " I practically scream, earning the attention of Mr. Anti-Football. "When football is so much better! You should join it!" I completely turn away from Remus when saying this, instead glaring directly at my Speedo loving idiot of a teacher.

My teacher seems unaffected by my sudden out burst and turns back to the work in front of him. I smirk before walking up to him, Remus next to me.

"We have a new student." I smile innocently to him.

"Thank you Sirius for once again stating the obvious." I scoff and step aside and he turns his attention to Remus. "May I see your schedule?" Remus hands him the paper and he looks over it. "Mr. Remus Lupin," he mutters, writing down his name on the role sheet. "You may take a seat now." He smiles handing back Remus' schedule. "Oh…by the way Mr. Lupin," he says right as we both turn around to take our seats. "There's still an opening in water polo if you're interested."

I all but growl at Mr. Speedo. "Thank you Sir, I'll think about it." I turn to Remus in disbelief.

"Remus!" He just smirks and takes his seat. I huff and take a seat next to him.

_Why water polo? It could have been any other sport except water polo and I would have been ok with it. But no, just had to be water polo! Although…Remus in a Speedo…hmm. No, bad Sirius bad! Not during class Sirius, maybe at home in your own personal time but not during class. _

My thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Teacher person as the bell for class to begin rang. "Ok, if you all would please start on the warm-up on the board while I take roll."

_Yup that man is a laugh…_

Two Months Later…

"So then I say to James 'But she wasn't even looking at you!'." I laugh at Sirius' punch line and open the door to English. As usual Mr. Smith is sitting at his desk shifting through paper work. But what really caught my attention was the lab-top on his desk and the projector set in the middle of the room, the white screen, located at the front of the room, already pulled down.

"Hey, are we watching a movie today?" whispers Sirius in my ear, as we move to our usual seats.

"I guess…" I answer, taking off my back pack and sitting down. A minute or so later the bell rings again and all of my class mates are seated, waiting patiently for Mr. Smith to begin.

"Alright, class," starts Mr. Smith getting up from his seat. "As some of you have already figured out, we're watching a movie today, and will be for the next three days or so, because I need to catch up on grading and all that good stuff." Whispers are heard around the room but are quickly hushed when Mr. Smith speaks again. "Now for the rest of this month I've decided to do something a little bit different. I know this is an English class, but this movie is really about tolerance, the acceptance of others, religion, race, culture and in the case of this movie, their sexual orientation." I literally felt my heart stop beating, the room was dead quiet and Mr. Smith didn't seem to be unnerved by any of this.

"The name of the movie is called Philadelphia, it's one of my personal favorites and I hope the rest of you enjoy it. I also expect for you all to be mature about this. We will be discussing the film afterwards, so no sleeping, pay attention." _Oh my god, get me out of the room! _"Can someone get the lights?" Someone from the back of the room gets up and turns of the lights. Once it's pitch black Mr. Smith clicks the mouse pad on his lap top starting the movie. _I can't do this, not now, not ever. I need out. _I take several deep breathe in an attempt to clam myself down, but it didn't really help. I turn to Sirius and even in the dark I can make out his face. He slowly turns to me and leans in.

"What's wrong Rem?" He whispers close to my ear.

"Nothing." I say much too quickly, Sirius looks at me skeptical but pushes no further.

"Relax and enjoy the movie Remus. It's a nice change after reading out of the text book for the last two weeks." He gives me a friendly smile before leaning back in his desk.

"That's the problem," I shift uncomfortably in my seat. "I can't just relax." My words are lost in the sudden burst of music from the movie.

**

* * *

A/N1: Alright I'm just going to explain myself a little bit, about the advanced courses everyone seems to be taking in this fic. Alright in the book it's said that Sirius and James were smart even though they were trouble makers so I thought that if they were muggles they would in fact be taking AP classes. I see Remus as being this college bound student so that's why he's taking them. Lily is also taking AP courses I just haven't mentioned it.**

**A/N2: **Philadelphia is a really good movie; it's one of my favorites. Go watch it!

**Oh and don't forget to review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Um, this chapter probably has a lot of typos and errors and what not because I was too impatient to wait for my beta to send back the corrections… –sheepish smile-

So yeah, apologize for that…

**Dedication: **this chappy is for…The water polo team! Girls and boys…because they're hot in their speedos and one piece swimsuits:D hehehe

* * *

3 Days Later…

The ending credits start to run as the film comes to close. There's a small, polite applause from the small class and the lights are switched on. I sit up straighter in my seat now as Mr. Smith stops the movie and goes to the front of the class.

"So, what did you guys think?" He smiles and looks around the room at his unusually silent students. I shift and avoid eye contact with him as much as possible. I hear him sigh loudly. "Come on now, we still have 20 minutes left of class, so I better get some cooperation before I start randomly picking on people." Silence follows. "Alright then…Mr. Philips, you always have something to say, let's hear it." I turn around to watch Luis.

"You want my honest opinion?" he asks.

"Yes, please." Responds the teacher.

"I hated it." Is all he says.

"Really? Why so My. Philips?" Mr. Smith folds his arms across his chest in preparation for what comes next.

"I guess you could say it wasn't my 'cup of tea', I don't really enjoy watching such 'controversial' movies." Mr. Smith nodded his head.

"Fair enough, Mrs. Ruiz your insight please." He gestured to a quiet petite girl in a corner seat.

Catherine or Cat as we like to call her bites her lip for a moment. "I thought it was a good movie, I mean I'm not homophobic or anything, so it didn't really bother me." She finishes lamely, shrugging.

"Mr. Black..." I try my best not laugh at the face Sirius makes; it looks like he just bit into a lemon."You didn't think you'd escape did you?" Mr. Smith laughs

"Yes, I did actually Sir." He answers sitting up. "Well, I thought the film was interesting, and Tom Hanks did a great job!" The class erupts in laughter and Sirius gives Mr. Smith a charming smile, but of course Mr. Smith won't settle for that, not from Sirius, he knows he can do better than that, after all Sirius is one of his best students.

"Really?"

"Yes, really…" Mr. Smith coughs and stares at Sirius for a while. He rolls his eyes and shifts in his seat. "I thought the movie was very good in showing the discrimination and prejudice gays and people infected with AIDS went through back in that period of time. Which was what, the 1990's?" Mr. Smith nods and smiles approvingly at Sirius'cooperation. "But you know, times change, I'm not saying gays and AIDS victims don't go through that now but its gotten better."

"Ms. Nunez!" He calls again upon a normally loud brunet in the back seats. And this continues, Mr. Smith calls person after person. I was hoping that he wouldn't get to me but it was just hopeful thinking, it was after all a very small class.

"How about you Mr. Lupin?" _Damn It! _I felt like running out of the room at that instant but refrained from doing so. I kept my calm and spoke, a little shaky at first.

"I-I…" I glance to Sirius quickly. "Agree with Sirius. It was very good acting from Tom Hanks' part." More laughter is heard.

"Settle down. Please, continue." _Curse you Mr. Smith!_

"No, but I really do agree with Sirius, I thought the movie was accurate in all it showed." _That's all you're getting out of me buddy! _

"Alright, thank you Mr. Lupin." He unfolds his arms and turns around pulls the white screen up and proceeds to write something on the white board behind him. "You have homework ladies and gentlemen." The class groans in unison. "Oh come off it, it's a short assignment, take you maybe 15 minutes. I want a paragraph essay on your opinion on the film Philadelphia. Just a quick five sentences nothing big or fancy, but I do want you to put your best effort into it." He finishes writing the homework down, caps the dry erase marker and once again turns around. "You may pack up now; we have about 5 minutes left. Please talk amongst yourselves quietly." He then takes his seat and begins to type on the computer.

"That was different." I hear Sirius say next to me as I pack up my things. "Hey, so do you want to do homework together tonight at my place and mid-terms start in two days and I need someone to help me study. No one will be home tonight and I don't feel like being alone." I look up at Sirius unsure of whether to accept or not.

"I guess..." I shrug.

"You guess?" A look of confusion on his face. "Hey what's been up with you? For the past few days you've been looking peeking and really jumpy. Is something wrong at home or something?"

"No nothing's wrong at home, I'm fine." I murmur, my eyes never meeting his.

"Ok then…how about we meet after school and walk home from here?"

"Sure…" The bell rings and Mr. Smith dismisses us. Sirius and I walk slowly to our next class like we do everyday, but today it feels different and I attempt to quicken my pace, which is a little hard actually, seeing as how there's so many people going in the opposite direction as I am. We split up a little ways further and continue our way to class. I couldn't concentrate all of 6th period, my mind kept going back to that stupid homework assignment for English and it would replay certain scenes from the movie almost driving me mad.

By the time the bell rang, I couldn't wait to leave school, thinking that I'd just go straight home, change into my warm pajamas and curl up in bed with a nice book. I completely forgot about meeting up with Sirius. Fortunate enough Sirius caught me right as I was about to cross the street.

"Hey, Rem what happened to our plans?" He looks at me confused and a little hurt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sirius, I completely forgot! I really did." I give him the best apologetic face I can muster.

"It's ok." He gives me his so very well known smile before heading in the direction of his house.

The short walk to Sirius' house was awkward to say the least; Sirius didn't seem very comfortable with me, which is odd because Sirius is comfortable with everyone. Maybe I was the cause of it, but I didn't feel like I was doing or saying anything wrong. Heck I hardly said anything at all. I should try to be more social, I sometimes think Sirius gets annoyed with me because of that, because I won't talk to new people. But I can't help it I get nervous, and I usually won't start conversations. Like right now, I really should try to say something, at least to break the silence, but I can't, I don't know what to say. I look up when I hear Sirius sigh loudly and put his hands into his pockets. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it, shaking his head.

Slouching now, I follow Sirius as he steps inside his house, removing his shoes as he does so. I also take off my shoes and set my things near by as well.

"Are you hungry?" says Sirius, pausing a bit, looking pensive.. "Why does it feel like I've asked that question a million times?!"

"Maybe because you have Sirius." I respond, unable to keep the humor out of my voice.

"Whatever, I'm hungry so I shall go and fetch some goodies!" He says rolling his eyes and walking out of the room. With a chuckle I get down on my knees and take out my things. Sirius returned not too long after carrying a bowl full of chips and two cans of soda, grunting he joined me on the floor, managing not to drop the food while doing so.

"Well, I was thinking," he starts biting into a chip. "That we should start with physics, 'cuase that old-fart of a teacher likes to test the crap out of us." He continues to munch on the chips as I shake me head in disapproval. "what?" he asks defensively. I say nothing but take out my Physics book nonetheless.

"You shouldn't talk about teachers like that Sirius." I wanted to chastise him, but unfortunately I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"Well he is an old-fart…don't try and say he isn't. We both know it's true." He says pointing at me with a chip. I pop open my soda and take a sip.

"It's still disrespectful." I could sense more than see Sirius rolling his eyes. "Alright then start by explaining to me what the atomic spectrum is."

Nearly an hour later Sirius was on his back pouting. "Ok I get it, when you flash light or something through a glass thingy you get some colors coming out the other end."

"Sort of…well at least you have a basic understanding." Sirius then sits up and looks extremely pleased with himself.

"So are we done with physics?" I nod slowly putting away my notes.

"Good, talking about all those colors and wavelengths made my head hurt." He takes out a pen and his folder and starts flipping through it looking for a clean sheet of paper. "Let's do our English homework and get it out of the way, it's only a paragraph."

My throat suddenly feels dry and I reach for my soda. "Sure…" I chock out before taking a long drink, draining nearly half of it down. I watch Sirius as he writes his name and date on his paper before starting on the actual paragraph. I can't really read what he's writing, it's not only too small to read from where I'm but I'm not very good at reading upside down. His writing comes to a slow stop and he looks up.

"How do you spell insistent?"

"I-n-s-i-s-t-e-n-t." I smile at him.

"Thank you." He starts to go back to his writing but looks up almost immediately. "Why aren't you writing Rem?"

"Er…umm I-I don't know what to write." I shrug. I watch as Sirius' eyebrow arches.

"But…you're Remus?"

"Well spotted!" I laugh lightly, trying to ease the growing tension.

"But, I've once seen you write a 1,000 word essay on the spot, in thirty minutes." I gulp without realizing I've done so. "It's a little confusing to me that you can't write a paragraph consisting of only five sentences."

"I found the essay easier…" It sounded lame even to my own ears.

"Right…" Sirius then set his pen and folder down next to him. He looked me straight in the eye and it took just about all of my self will not to look away. "You've been acting weird, what's going on honestly now?"

"Nothing."

"You're a horrible liar Remus; even back in class a few days back I knew you were full of it." Sirius sounded angry but his face emitted no emotions.

"I'm telling the truth."

"You really don't know how to cover up you emotions properly Remus." he rolls his eyes. "For one thing you should probably stop messing with your bracelets it's a dead give away." I knew that habit would one day do me in. "So tell me what's wrong, was it the movie."

My lips were sealed shut; I wouldn't allow myself to say something dumb. To reveal myself for whom I really was. No that would be stupid. No…I wouldn't go through _that _again.

"It was, wasn't it Remus?" It was a rhetorical question; he knows he's going to have to pry the words out of me now. "Were you disgusted?" Silence. "Alright, so you're homophobic…you do of course know that Andy is as straight as a circle right?" I refuse to meet his gaze. "Say something! Nod or shaking your head, I don't care just do something!" I can hear his patience wearing thin.

"Don't' you trust me?" his voice sounded small now. "I bared me soul to you, remember? I trust you…" It was of course true, Sirius had in fact shared things with me that not even James knew. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. Minutes pass and neither of us make a sound, we just sitting there on the floor motionless. "Remus…could you at least look at me, please?" I lift my head hesitantly. Amber eyes lock with grey and time seems to stand still.

"I do trust you Sirius…" I whisper, not breaking eye contact.

"Then why won't you tell me why you've been acting so odd." He says scooting forward.

"Because, that would mean jeopardizing everything I've worked so hard for." Sniffing, feeling my eyes slowly filling with tears.

"No it won't, it can stay just between us. I promise Rem." He coaxes, and I almost told him, almost…

"You don't understand Sirius." I raise the volume of my voice without thinking.

"I would if you'd tell me."

"No!" I jump up from my sitting position on the floor. "You wouldn't Sirius! Everyone accepts you for who you are. Sirius Black, the most sought after guy in school! Everyone likes you, well guess what, not everyone is as lucky as you! Not everyone can show themselves like you can." He gets up and moves closer to me but I panic. "Stay back Sirius." He stops mid step puts his hands in the air and moves back.

"Fine." he says calmly. "But let me just say that you're wrong Remus in saying that about me."

"Really." I spit out sarcastically.

"Yeah, it sounds a little hypocritical, but I haven't been completely honest with you or anyone for that matter. I have my own secrets." He stands there so calm so at ease as if we were having an everyday conversation. "The only difference is, I'm not letting them affect me, but for you…that's not the case. Let me help you."

"You can't help me. Not unless you can change the way people think."

"I can't do that, but maybe if you talk about it then-" I cut his sentence short.

"I don't think you comprehend Sirius."

"Well then make me." My eyes dart to every door in the room, every window. My legs ache to run out, but I know it's no use. "Please Remus, I'm your friend remember, I care about you. You can trust me."

I take a long, deep breath and collect my thoughts. "I lived in France all of my life, I grew up in the same city, the same house, I even had the same group of friends since I was four. One of those close friends was Mark. He was a very kind person, smart, attractive and a good athlete. Mark was also gay…" I take a long pause, not daring to look at Sirius. Now that I've started there's no turning back. "And one day after school my parents came home early from work and found Mark and I in my room…" Pause. "kissing."

"My mother was disgusted to say the least, and my father…was furious. They kicked Mark out of the house and forbid me ever to have contact with him again. Of course I didn't listen…" I can feel a single tear run down my cheek but I make no effort to wipe it away. "And one day, Mark never showed up to school. There was no sign of him anywhere; it was as if the world had swallowed him up. But my parents were still angry with me. My mother believed I'd burn in hell for all of time, and my father refused to have a son as abnormal as me. So, I found myself on the streets, with nothing but the clothes on my back and what little money I managed to grab." My voice cracks slightly.

"Some how my aunt found out, my gay aunt, she'd always had a soft spot for me." A small smile appears on my lips. _The irony of it all._ "She brought me here, put a roof over my head and gave me a place at her table and I'm very grateful for that." Wiping at my tears I look up, Sirius was just standing there, expression unreadable. "Do you understand now Sirius? My parents have no idea I'm here, for all they know I'm still in France, in some brothel. I swore to my aunt that I'd be good, that I'd get an education and move out as soon as possible so as not to burden her. I never planned to have friends here; I planned to keep a low profile in case my parents found out where I was. And watching the movie brought back memories, and a new fear, a fear that people would find out."

"Remus…" Sirius whispers, he seems almost unfazed, but his eyes give him away. I can see concern in them and I find comfort in that. "It's ok." He steps closer, and this time I don't push him away. He pulls me into a short hug, and when he pulls away he whispers. "I have a confession to make…"

**

* * *

A/N: -evil cackle- everyone loves a good cliff hanger. So remember to review people! Please! And once again sorry for all of the grammar and spelling errors.**


	9. Chapter 9

Well I got a review for chapter 8 from an anon. reviewer by the name of **Abja **and she (or he maybe I'm not sure) was a bit confused about the classes and I thought maybe some of you were too so I'm just going to briefly explain that. Alright I only know how my school works so this is based only off that. In my school freshman can't take AP courses because AP classes there's a test at the end of the year and if you pass it you get college credit. So freshman only take advanced/honors class. Basically it's like any ordinary class but it goes at a faster pace and it's slightly harder (more homework and what not). At my school calculus AB is like normal calculus and calculus BC is like AP (there are probably _maybe _25 kids at my school taking it right now.) At my school there are certain classes where it's just seniors (English classes are split by years i.e. English I, II, III, IV) or whatever and in some classes they're mixed with different years (Biology, Geometry, Algebra, P.E) like I only have two classes where it's only freshman (Adv. English I and AVID) every other class I have upper class men. It's a little hard to explain I guess…so maybe I should just shut up now. Both Remus and Sirius are in their junior years.

**A/N: **Well I know it's been a really long time, but life gets in the way of fanfiction so it's not my fault. And I apologize for this chapter, it's not very long but trust me next chapter will not only be longer but it'll actually go somewhere!

**Dedication: **This chapter is for anyone that's ever been confused about their orientation because I know that's a really hard place to be, especially when you know people around you might not accept you or might even abandon you for who you are.

* * *

"_I have a confession to make..." _I look into those red swollen eyes, ready to confess my most intimate secret to him. I was ready to tell him everything, but some force beyond my control decided that the time wasn't right because before I could mutter another word I heard the lock of the front door click and I watched as the door knob turned slowly. In shock I sprung from my unstable friend and look around the room frantically. He turns as well, realization hitting him. He sits down and starts rummaging through papers, while I run out of the room into the kitchen and start pacing, trying to clear my head. When I hear a creak signaling that the door has opened I walk out as calmly as I could manage at the moment.

"Hey Regulus…" I mutter, my poker face in place, my voice as steady as ever. My younger brother looks to Remus sitting on the floor still shuffling through papers and back at me.

"Hey…" He nods in my general direction, drops his things on the couch and looks around the house. "Mom and dad home yet?"

"Nah." I settle down next to Remus again.

"Ok then, I'm out. Don't wait up for me, if mom or dad ask where I'm at tell them I'm with Reggie." With those final words Regulus exits the house once again, and probably won't be back until the next day early in the morning.

I audibly sigh and look to the still form in front of me. He has his head down, hair a complete mess. A few seconds pass in silence before he looks up, he face expressing no real emotion. He flips his hair once before moving to get up. I look curiously at him and stand up as well.

"I think I should go." He says gathering his things. I panic.

"What, no! Why?" Remus zips his backpack shut and pulls it over his shoulder. He shrugs at my question not meeting my eyes.

"It's getting kind of late." I glance at the clock behind me. It reads 5:13.

"Do you want me to walk you?" I ask almost desperately, but he shakes his head.

"No, that's alright." He's already at the door, hand on the knob. "I'm a big boy, I won't get lost." And then, he's gone. I fall to the floor again, anger over powering me. I slam my fist down with more force than I thought possible, and scream. My only chance to tell him and I just let it go, I let it slip and there probably won't be another opportunity.

For a long time all I could do was lay there and think, think about all I could have said, all I could have done to stop him, to tell him, everything I should have done…but didn't.

* * *

What happened a few minutes ago will never in my life be repeated again, I have no idea what came over me, but one thing is for sure, I will no longer associate with Sirius Black. He's too unstable, too much of a trouble maker, too trusting, too charming, too good looking, too perfect and I can't be around that…

**A/N: **right so that was supper short I know. But chapter 10 is already in progress should be up soon. (I know I say that a lot and then it doesn't come true) so yeah, I'll try and make time in my very busy life (I never thought I'd ever say that in a million years). Hope you liked it and don't forget to review:


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **I am so sorry, you guys have no idea. But I am alive and well! Nothing to worry about. Life was just so chaotic leading up to my quinceñera, that I even had to _quit water polo_ -breaks into tears-. But now it's over and my life is slowly coming back together. I spent 5 hours yesterday writing this for you guys so be happy! This is so far the longest chapter and I'm very pleased with the way it turned out. It hasn't been revised so odds are there will be several mistakes in it. I really hope you guys enjoy. Oh and Happy New Year:)

**Warning: **There will be some underage drinking and drug use in this chapter. Sorry about that.

**Dedicated: **To my adorable Marlyn.

* * *

I stayed true to my word and haven't spoken to Sirius for two days now. It was difficult at first though, having to sit far away from him during class and avoiding him at lunch. But it's paid off, I'm more focused on my studies and my grades are at their peak. But I must admit, it is a little lonely and not to mention boring…extremely boring actually. 

Lunch had only just started and I already want it to be over. I mentally sigh and quicken my pace and without knowing where I was going I bump into someone.

"Oh sorry." I'm not really sorry; it's just the polite thing to say. I look up through my golden fringe; my eyes meet with a pretty red head. Wait I know this pretty red head. "Oh I'm so sorry Lily." I smile this time and she returns the favor.

"Seems like you were in a hurry." She laughs sweetly at me.

I scratch my head and blush slightly. "Not really…" She laughs harder.

"Well, would you like to hang with us then?" She looks questioningly at me tilting her head to the side. I smile and nod following her to a table. Three other girls and two guys I recognized from class were already seated there. Lily introduced me to them all. I already knew the girls names but I found out that the two guys were called David and Mathew. I tried to listen to their conversation but I eventually grew bored and I guess it showed because Lily stood up and asked if I'd like to go for a walk. Of course I accepted and stood up.

Once we were pretty far away from the table Lily spoke. "So Remus, what's up with you and Black?" The question caught me completely off guard. I stopped suddenly and stared at her. She smiled almost evilly at my gaping form.

"Nothing…" I spit out.

"Right," she chuckled. "You two were attached at the hip and all of a sudden there's nothing. I find that a little odd." I run my fingers through my hair. "So what did he do?" I sigh almost painfully, her eyes boring into the side of my head.

"Ok fine, don't tell me." I look up to meet her emerald eyes. "But I'll eventually find out." I hear foot steps behind us and I turn around. I watch as Andrew runs up next to us panting.

"Finally caught up with you guys!" He smiles at Lily and waves. "Hey there sweetheart." Lily smiles back. "Right to what I came to do," Andy hands me a piece of paper. "I'll see you around ok Rem." He winks at me before departing. I look down at the folded paper curiously, turning it over. In hand writing that I'd recognize anywhere is written:

_To: Remus_

_From: Sirius_

_(please don't just throw this away the instant you get it)_

I sigh and walk over to the nearest trash can and nearly throw it away but Lily catches my wrist. She snatches the note from me.

"You should at least read it Remus!" She looks at me disappointedly and clicks her tongue. Rolling my eyes I take the note back and angrily unfold it. I scan through it quickly.

_Hey Remus,_

_If you're really reading this and haven't thrown it away then let me start by saying…I'M SORRY! I'm not really sure what I did but I'm still sorry. If this is about what happened two days ago at my place then can we please talk. I really need to talk to you, seriously though. You name the place and the time and I'll be there. _

_-Sirius _

I turn around to see Lily reading over my shoulder, a triumphant smirk on her lips.

"I knew there was something going on between you two!" She says too loudly. I cover her mouth with my hand before she can scream out anything else.

"There is nothing between me and Black! Do you hear me!" I hiss angrily. I walk back to the trash can, rip up the note and throw it away. Lily is staring at me, confused at my actions.

"Aren't you going to write back?"

"No." I stomp off. She runs up next to me.

"But…" She pouts out her lips. "Don't you want to patch things up with Black?"

"No, not really." I bite my tongue. I wish she'd just leave, I'm regretting even befriending this girl.

"Look Remus," She walks right in front of me and turns around, abruptly stopping me. "I've known you for a while now, we've been paired up for projects countless of times. You're a nice guy, friendly with everyone. What's up with the sudden change in attitude, especially with Black?"

I'm slightly aggravated and a little scared and before I knew what I was doing I snapped. "What is with people at this school? They're so nosey! Why can't everyone just mind their own business! People here are so obsessed with other people's personal lives." The look on Lily's face made me cringe, she had a frown on her face, her eyes were watery and over all she just looked worried.

"I thought you knew me better than that Remus…" She tugged on her shirt slightly. "I was just concerned about you, I was concerned about a friend that I really care about, is that a crime? And I was right in thinking something was wrong." Her expression had switched almost in the blink of an eye; Lily was now glaring at me as if I'd insulted her family's honor or something. "The Remus I knew wouldn't act like this!"

"Whatever you say Lily." I say bitterly. "You don't even know me…" I whisper seconds before the bell rang and I walk away leaving a fuming Lily standing in the middle of the basketball courts.

* * *

"BLACK!" I nearly jump out of my skin and spin around just in time to see a bottle being hurled at me. Wide eyed I duck and look up again. An enraged Lily Evans is making her way towards me. "What did you do to Remus?!" 

"Listen red I didn't do anything to him, he's the one with the issues. Wait, how did you-" Before I could finish my sentence Lily's screaming at me again.

"It doesn't matter how I found out. I just want you to fix what ever the hell you fucked up!" The chick has a lot of nerve; people are already circling around us.

"Look Evans, this isn't something I'd like the whole world to know about, so could you please lower you damn voice!" She narrowed her eyes at me in response. "I've already tried to fix things, Remus doesn't want to. It's up to him. Go bug the crap out of him." I step back and begin to move away but Lily grabs my wrist.

"I've tried talking to him, but it's like he's a completely different person." I shrug at this, but on the inside I was freaking out. "All I have to say is, you better fix things and you better fix them _fast. _Got me Black?" She released my wrist; I stare at her, stunned as she walks away. _That chick's got some balls._

* * *

The final bell of the day rang and everyone in the class picked up their things and exited out of the room. I quickly finish writing our assignment down and pack up as well. Feeling exhausted I walk slower than usual and take the long way. It never occurred to me that a certain raven-haired man with a bark like laugh would be following me, that is until it was too late. 

"Remus!" I heard my name shouted and the sound of feet hitting concrete and before I could really react at all, there stood an out of breath Sirius, right in front of me. I growl angrily and try to step around him. "Remus please can we talk?"

"No." I hiss.

"All I ask of is 15 minutes of your time."

"No."

"10 minutes then, please Remus." His voice was pleading me, and my insides did a weird cart wheel of sorts. But stubbornly I pushed those feelings aside and kept walking.

"No." Sirius was nearly jogging to keep up with my quick stride.

"5 minutes tops. Please I just need to talk to you." Rolling my eyes I suddenly stop and turn to him.

"If I give you five damn minutes will you leave me alone?" the question was meant to sound angry but came out more annoyed than anything else. Sirius smiled gratefully at me and nodded his head.

"Yes, I promise."

"Alright…" I folded my arms over my chest and stood there waiting for Sirius to start. But he looked around quickly, noticing all of the people and looked hesitant.

"Can we go some where more private, there's too many people here." I arched an eyebrow at him and sighed. "Unless of course you want the whole school to have some interesting gossip to talk about tomorrow?" I glared at him unfolding my arms and settled them at my sides.

"Fine." I huffed out and we walked a little further. We stopped at a clearing not to far from where I live. I set my things on the ground and turned back to Sirius. "Alright, your five minutes start now." Sirius took an extremely long breath before exhaling slowly.

"Ok, let me first start by saying that you and I aren't so different, even though you might think so. " I scoff at this but let him continue. "I'm not sure if you recall a few days ago when you told me about…your life back in France that I said I wanted to tell you something. A confession of sorts and I never got to it. Well it's been eating at me for what seems like centuries now. So I'd just like you to know that, I'm not as straight as people think." I blink once, twice, three times, standing in absolute shock.

"What?" I sound out of breath for some strange reason. My voice a little more hysterical than I'd liked.

"I'm actually not straight at all…far from it actually." He shrugs at this and just looks at me while I ogle at him. "So you see it's not that hard for me to imagine what it's like for you, although I'll never fully know. No one knows who I am on the inside and it hurts, but it's better than being ostracized, don't you think?" He gives me a bitter laugh.

"Does James know?" I whisper after a moment of silence.

"Nope." He shakes his head. "You're actually the first person I've told. Although I'm not completely sure you're the only one that knows…Andy isn't as dumb as one would like to think." Sirius smirks at me and for the first time in days I flash him a smile, a genuine smile.

"I should probably apologize," I mumble looking at Sirius in the eye. "I over reacted at your place the other day, and I'm sorry about that. It's just that, it's hard for me to trust people again…you know? I'm not use to people being so nice to me all the time."

"Don't be sorry, I shouldn't have pried." He slimes at me in a way that told me he accepted my apology, and with that everything seemed to be right again, all awkwardness was gone between us. But for some reason Sirius doesn't move from where he stands, he shift from one foot the other. I give him a questioning look.

"There's something else I want to tell you before all of my courage dissipates from me." He smiles sheepishly and I laugh quietly at him.

"Ok, go for it." I tilt my head to the side.

"Alright…" he stalled for while, why? I have no idea. "See Remus I've sort of…I kind of. Ever since the beginning of the school year I've…" he sighs loudly and pulls at his hair a little. "I-I…"

"Can't seem to finish your sentences." I say amused at his antics. He chuckles nervously while twirling a piece of hair in his fingers.

"Yeah…" He looks at his feet before looking up smiling like an idiot. "You want to come to a Halloween party Friday? James and all the other guys will be going." I start to think it over and he adds. "It's suppose to be really good." He winks and I nod my head laughing a little.

"I'd love to but I don't think my aunt would approve." I shrug slightly and he frowns and taps his foot.

"Well, tell her you're spending that night at my house, that way when we get back from the party you can sleep at my place and then head home the next morning." I think it over in my head trying to find all of the possible things that could go wrong and I remember the last time I went out with Sirius and his friends…that didn't go well. But besides my better judgment I agreed.

"I guess she'll buy that." Sirius does a happy jump and I sigh at this.

"Alright, then Friday bring a change of clothes and we can go straight to my house after school." I nod and grin at how excited he'd become. I check my watch and notice how late it had gotten.

"Are my 5 minutes up?" Sirius asks and I laugh before replying.

"I'm afraid you've gone over Sirius." He gives me one of his bark like laughs.

"Ok then I'll just let you go on your way then."

"Right." I smile as he gives me a friendly hug…that doesn't feel too friendly…and lasts a little too long.

* * *

School was a drag today since all I could really think about was the up coming party. But the time spent between the end of school, meeting up with Remus and walking home felt like a blink of an eye. Before I knew it we were lounging around my living room drinking soda. 

I tilted my bed back to look at Remus, the television was momentarily forgotten. He was laying on my couch his head kind of hanging off of it, watching the television. He looked so calm and at ease. I moved my gaze back at the T.V but didn't really watch it, more like stared at it, my head on other things.

I had chickened out on telling Remus my feelings (again) the other day. But it's ok because I've concocted yet another plan to win the boys heart. I plan on getting us completely piss drunk, confessing my undying love for him and banging him into the next millennium. It's perfect…well except for the slight chance that Remus and I might not remember the next morning. But I'm sticking to it, even though it is a little unfair and kind of desperate. But in a way I am desperate, not just to get into the beautiful boys pants but for him to acknowledge me as more than just a friend.

Lost in my own thoughts I didn't hear when Remus spoke to me until he nudged me with his foot.

"Huh." I mumbled dumbly looking up at him.

"I was wondering when and where the party was." He tells me with a smile, that haunts my very dreams.

"It starts at 9 but it doesn't really get good until 11, so we'll leave here around 10:30. The chick throwing the party is some girl I had History with my freshman year, she lives on the outskirts of the city and her house has a huge backyard." I explain to Remus as he nods and thinks over the information I've just given him.

"Do we have to wear a costume?" He makes an unpleasant face and I laugh a little.

"Nah, girls are the only ones that wear costumes and they're usually really revealing, you know to get attention." I roll my eyes and Remus sighs in relief, once again lying down.

Eventually 10 o'clock rolled around and we started to get ready. Like the good host that I was I let Remus use the bathroom first, after a bit of arguing that is.

"_No Sirius it's your house you can use it first."_

"_That's ok Rem I can wait, you go first."_

"_But it's your house!"_

"_Yeah, and you're my guest, so go already!"_

"_But…"_

"_No just go or we'll never leave this house!"_

"_Fine."_

So I went into my room to change while Remus occupied the bathroom. I ended up wearing black jeans and a black shirt, pretty much everything I had on was black. I didn't really feel like stressing over my attire. As I was lace up my shoes Remus knocked on my open door softly before stepping in.

I gulped taking him in slowly. He had on a pair of tight hip huggers, a purple thermal long sleeve under a black t-shirt with a single purple heart outlined in white stitches on it. He'd brushed his hair and when I looked closely I saw that he'd put on some black eye linear that made his eye pop.

"Um bathroom's all yours Sirius." He shifted self consciously from one foot to the other. I realize that I must have been staring and immediately looked away. I finished putting on my shoes and left the room without a word.

Upon entering the bathroom I closed the door and locked it. Sighing I rubbed my face with my hands and took my toothbrush and proceeded to brush my teeth. I then grabbed my comb and detangled my hair. Once finished with that I took out my eye linear and went to work. Pretty soon I was done and when I exited the bathroom I saw that Remus was ready and sitting on the living room couch waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me enter the room and I couldn't help but smile back.

"All ready?" He nodded. "Ok let's go then." I grabbed my coat and car keys on the way out. We walked around the house to the garage.

"You have a car? I didn't even know you could drive." I heard Remus say behind me as I opened the garage door and walked toward the only car inside, my little red Volvo. It's not much but it gets me around.

"Yeah, but my parents don't like it when I take it to school, since I live so close. That and it's kind of old, I've been saving up to get a motorcycle though." I turn to him and smile before I gesture to open the door and get inside the car. Once we're both inside and buckled up I start it up and pull out of the garage closing the door with a push of a button and drive away from my house.

It doesn't take long to get to the party, we arrive at 11:10 and I instantly spot James' car and park next to it. Getting out I can hear the booming music and lights flashing everywhere. I turn to Remus noting that he looked a bit pale and I smile reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry Rem you'll have a great time." He forces a smile (yes I can tell when he's forcing them) and follows me as I make my way to the party.

Once in the backyard, the girl throwing the party came up to me from out of no where and smiled before giving me a hug.

"Hey Sirius glad you could make it!" she screamed over the music.

"Sure thing!" I flashed her a smile and she moved away to greet some other people. I looked around for a while before seeing James and the other guys standing near the fence. I turned around and grabbed Remus by the arm and led him to where they were standing.

They greet us with nods and smiles before turning back to whatever they were talking about before we showed up. Apparently we'd shown up just in time as the party was just starting to heat up. But for the next couple of minutes we stood around and talked as several girls walked up in nurse, maid and angel costumes to us. I showed no real interest while Remus flat out ignored them, although I did grow a little (or maybe a lot) jealous when I saw one of them whisper in **my **Rem's ear. He grew beat red and shook his head pushing her away. I snickered at the pout the girl got when he continued to deny her. They eventually grew bored of us and moved on.

I watched as the dance floor got pretty packed. I wanted nothing more than to take the lovely boy next to me and dance with him, but I knew that was out of the question, he doesn't seem like the type to opening come out and dance in public. I sighed and moved away from the group intent on going to dance; I was surprised when I saw James and Remus follow as well. Shrugging it off I started to gyrate to the music as I felt two bodies move towards me. One I recognized as Cat from my English class, the other I had no clue about, but she was a good dancer so it didn't really matter, I do have to keep my reputation intact after all.

I look over my shoulder and see Remus dancing with that one girl, Nena or Nini or whatever. I turn around again before I say or do something utterly stupid.

An hour into the party I'd already had two bottles of beer and was on my third still dancing, sandwiched between two different girls. It had gotten extremely packed by now, you couldn't really see through all of the people, and even though it was chilly out I was on _fire_. I'd lost sight of Remus 10 minutes ago but I shrugged it off thinking he'd gone back with the other guys or gone to get something to drink.

* * *

I'd left the dance floor to get something to drink because believe me it was _hot _or at least I am. Reaching the huge barrels full of bottled drinks I start my search for something other than alcohol. Seeing nothing but, I roll my eyes I grab a can of beer, figuring it wouldn't hurt just to have one. I start to make my way back and I noticed that people were getting a lot friendlier, really touchy…ok very touchy. Blushing I tried to move faster through the crowds of people, it was worse than in school. 

Eventually I made it to a big enough opening where I could breath easier. I open up the can and take a slow gulp. I started to move again but this guy stepped in front of me. I tried to move around him but he stopped me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I look up into sky blue eyes.

This guy was very attractive, with red hair and a toothy smile. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "What's your name?" His hot breath sent a shiver down my spine.

"Remus." I said with a shaking voice. Hearing this he chuckled lightly and backed away only a little.

"That's a nice name, I'm Joseph." He said letting the hand he had on my shoulder fall caressing my arm on the way, stopping at my hip. "Has anyone ever told you, you have gorgeous eyes?" I blushed at this and tried to back away. I was feeling more than a little uncomfortable by the whole situation and wanted nothing more than to go find Sirius and leave.

"Umm, thanks but I have to…" I say but he stops me before I get very far.

"I'm sorry am I making you uncomfortable?" he says almost sweetly. I laugh nervously and open my mouth to reply but before I can register anything his lips are on mine as he roughly throws me against the fence. But as fast as it happened it ended. He pulled away a triumphant smile on his face as he walks away. In the distance I see Sirius who's stopped dancing and was now staring at me as if I'd grown a second head.

I cough embarrassed at what had just happened and take a huge gulp of my drink. Sirius returned to dancing with some girls as I went to stand next to Andy.

"Having fun?" he asked almost immediately.

"Yeah." I replied finishing off my beer, feeling thirstier than before. "Boy I'm hot." I blurt out without thinking and start to fan myself. Andy arches a slender eyebrow before laughing.

"Are you ok?" He asks amusement clearly audible in this voice, but amused at what? I have no clue.

"Mhmm." I say rubbing my cheek roughly. I try to swallow by my throat feels dry, oh so very fucking dry.

"Oh man!" He laughed, laughed at me? What no? He's just happy, right? Meh… "Remus stay here I'm getting Sirius! Ok just stay here! Right here." _Pointing fingers…wow lights! My god it's hot! _

* * *

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see Andy. 

"What's up?" I ask not missing a beat.

"Remus is as high as a kite!" He said practically laughing. "I think it's time you take him home."

"What!?" Panic stricken I drop my drink and walk as fast as I can from the dance floor my mind going a millions miles per hour. Andy looks down at the beer can and looks back at me.

"How much have you had to drink Sirius?" He asks stopping me and turning me around.

"Just three, chill ok." I make to turn away but he stops me.

"Are you sure? I haven't had anything, I can take you two home." He says looking me straight in the eye as if to seeing if I was telling the truth.

"Yes I'm sure!" This time he lets me go and I squeeze my way through bodies. I found Remus fidgeting uncontrollably in one small section. But when he sees us coming he jumps to his feet and throws himself at me.

"Hi Sirius!" Remus exclaims happily. I blink a couple of times as he rubs his cheek up against mine. I hear Andy laugh next to me. I turn and glare at him setting Remus on his feet. "Hi Andy!" He says cheerfully waving at Andrew. Andy laughs and waves back.

"I think it's time we head home, this party is getting old." I say to him in a calm voice. Remus giggles and nods before hugging me again. I send one last death glare towards Andrew who by now is doubled over with laughter. Once we start walking I found it very hard to keep doing it, you see Remus wouldn't stop kissing my neck and that was creating some erm…problems.

Out of no where James popped up and grabbed Remus. "What's up with him?"

"He's on something not sure what yet, it probably got slipped into his drink, Remus doesn't seem like the type to take drugs. I'm taking him back to my place." James nodded indicating that he's heard me but he wasn't looking at me instead he was looking over Remus. Remus had wanted to hug James but he's stopped him holding him at arms length looking him over. James pulled out a small flash light he carried around with his keys and flashed it in Remus' eyes. Remus laughed and tried to lick it.

"X." He said simply. "Sure you can take care of him yourself?"

"Ecstasy?" James nods as he hands over Remus who goes back to kissing and licking my neck. "Yeah, just keep him cool. I'll make him shower and he should be good in a few hours." I smile at James and start backing away. "I'll be ok, thanks James and have a good time." He waves goodbye and walks back to the party.

"Once I got Remus into the car and buckled in I went to the drivers' side and started the car. Pulling away from the party I nearly jump out of my skin, nearly crashing when I feel something on my thigh. I look down and Remus has his hand on my thigh. I gently push it away and mutter. "Behave Remus."

Remus giggled again and started rubbing against the car seat. "It's hot can you turn on the air Siri?" he asked sweetly. I grin and watch as he tried in vain to take off his top shirt. I turn on the air as he asked even though it was 45 degrees outside. The rest of the ride went smoothly except for a couple of times where Remus screamed at something outside the car, scaring me half to death.

Once home I checked the time, it was 1:40am. I sighed and dragged Remus into the house, he'd said he's seen a white rabbit and refused to set foot inside the house until he'd pet it. Once inside I sighed and toed off my shoes. No sooner had I done so that Remus once again tackled me this time both of us fell none to gently to the floor. He laughed running his hands up my chest licking my bottom lip.

Don't get me wrong, this was exactly what I was planning on doing tonight…but some how it feels wrong. He's not in his normal state of mind and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want me taking advantage of that. So with much mental conflict I pushed him off lightly.

"Remus, let's go give you a shower." He looks at me curiously before getting up.

"Only if you're there too!"

"Yeah sure…" I say making my way to the bathroom turning on the shower and turning the dial to a colder temperature. "Take off your clothes Remus." _The images those words create in my mind…I'm such a pervert. _

I turn around to see Remus having a tough time with that task and help him with his shirts which he's some how managed to tangle himself in. I turn away, crimson from head to toe as he starts to pull down his boxers.

"Ok done!" He informs me happily.

"Good not get into the shower." I say with an extremely dry throat. I hear him move the shower curtains and step inside and gasp in surprise.

"It-t's c-cold!" He states shivering.

"Yeah I know Remus, Just wash up ok. This will make you feel better, I promise. I'll be in the living room." I say as fast as I possibly could. I don't think I can stand being there, with Remus, while he's naked and all wet. I'll do something stupid that I'll regret for the rest of my life.

"Ok!" I hear as I close the door behind me. I know I shouldn't leave him alone but…meh.

I sit on the couch and rub my temples. How come when ever I take out the smaller boy he always ends up getting hurt? It's a curse, I swear. I hear some strange noises coming from the bathroom but I don't have the nerve to go and check on him. I just hope he comes out wearing the towel I gave him and not his birthday suit.

A few minutes pass and still no Remus; I begin to doze off and don't even hear the bathroom door open. But when I feel a weight on me I immediately sit up. I feel hands under my shirt lift it up. One single finger rubs against my nipple and I gasp pushing it away. I try to shovel him off but…

Suddenly I feel a pair of warm lips on mine and for once I don't push them away. Remus tries to deepen the kiss and I don't fight him, allowing him access. Remus moves closer. I place one hand on the back of his neck and the other on the small of his back but when I move lower and feel no towel I freak. I open my eyes I hadn't realized I'd closed and pull away.

"No Remus, go get dressed." I say out of breath. I hear him whimper.

"What's wrong? Am I not pretty enough?" He asks me and I do the horrible mistake of turning to look at him. I can see the genuine hurt in his eyes and I cringe at the thought that I caused it.

"No Remus that's not it." I attempt to explain. His eyes start to well up with tears. "You're very pretty." I cup his cheek with my hand running my thumb over it tenderly..

"Really?" He seems to perk up almost instantly, tears no longer threatening to spill.

"Yup." I gave him an Eskimo kiss. (A/N: Eskimo kisses are so cute! .) "Just go put some boxers on."

"Ok." He huffs and gets off me. I turn so as not to see him walk away in his naked glory, but man did I want to! When he returned he was clad only in a pair of gray boxers. "I'm thirsty." He states and I get up and move to the kitchen getting him a cup of cold water.

"Here you go, beautiful." Remus giggles as I hand him the cup.

"Sirius, am I pretty enough to be your girlfriend?" I nearly have a heart attack, but instead I go into a huge coughing fit. Remus only blinks and sips his water.

"Girlfriend?" Is the only thing I manage to spit out between coughs.

"Well yeah…you're a boy so you have to have a girlfriend not a boyfriend!" He chimes matter-of-factly.

"What about you? Aren't you a boy? What would you call me?" I've finally stopped coughing and have fixed all of my attention on the now confused boy standing before me.

He pouts thinking it over in his head, which must have been pretty difficult. "I'd call you my boyfriend because I'd be the girlfriend so it's ok." _Oh yes that makes perfect sense. _I laugh at the silliness of the whole situation."So am I pretty enough?" He asks again.

"Yes, you are." I say simply. He downs the rest of his water and leaves the kitchen without another word. I frown and follow him out. But then he turned around and pounced knocking us once more to the ground. He straddled my hips and immediately attacked my neck while his hands roamed my body. He bit at my neck a few times before he moved up to my lips. When he moved to deepen the kiss he brought down his hips rubbing hard against me causing me to moan before I could stop myself. Hearing this he pulls away and smiles..

He leaned down next to my ear and rolled his hips again before whispering. "You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel."(1) He then giggled. That single sentence snapped me out of my trance and I pushed him off. A little rougher than I intended on doing so. He fell back on his back and looked up at me with puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry please don't be mad at me." He mumbles on the verge of tears again. I sigh and pick him off the floor.

"No, I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad at you." I tell him kissing his forehead as he berries himself into my chest. He wraps his arms around my waist and yawns. I look to my left to look at the time. It was 3:15am and I was feeling extremely tired and apparently so was Remus. "Ready for bed?" I purr in his ear. He nods and snuggles closer. The Ecstasy is finally starting to wear off and I hate to say that it's a bitter sweet moment. I sigh and move to my room. I place him on my bed and am about to pull away when he grabs me wrist.

"No please don't leave." He pleads me again with those sad puppy eyes. I open my mouth to argue but know it's hopeless, so I pull up the covers and slip in next to him. He instantly snuggles up to me and sighs in content. He shifts a little before getting comfortable and murmuring a goodnight he closes his eyes and falls asleep almost straight away. I on the other hand, can't stop think about what just happened. I don't calm down enough to fall asleep until nearly five.

**

* * *

(1)** That's a song lyric by The Bloodhounds gang. I absolutely love them. Their music is so funny. The moment I heard that one line I couldn't stop repeating it. And it makes for a not so great pick up line…just thought I'd let you guys know. 

**A/N: **Well…what do you guys think? While writing this I happened to notice that I include lots of drug and alcohol use in my fics. Hmm…well what can I say? I live in the meth capital of the country. I learned that in Health hehe. But trust me I in no way encourage such things! **Hugs not drugs!** So please review and let me know what you guys think.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Yeah, so I'm back. I'm very proud of myself for updating to fast. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Dedication: **To all of you slash lovers…here you go.

* * *

I wake up to the feeling of a warm body next to me. I make to open my eyes but a searing pain in my head stops me. 

"Oh god, my head." I groan in agony and I feel the body next to me move. Until now the fact that there was a body next to me hadn't really registered. So when it finally did process into my thick (and aching) skull, I did the most logical thing, I panicked and opened by eyes and ignored the pain that shot through my head as I sat up. But I immediately closed my eyes again; it was _way _too bright in the damn room.

"Whoa, slowly." I heard someone say. Hold up I know that voice just give me a second. "Wow Remus you look like crap!" _Of course…Sirius._

"Shut up Sirius." I say with another groan. I touch my head gingerly trying to remember why I feel, as Sirius so bluntly put it, 'like crap'.

"I'll go get you some aspirin…don't go anywhere." He says with a laugh before I feel the bed shift and foots steps leaving the room. I open my eyes again more slowly and let them adjust to the lighting. Soon I see Sirius come back in the room holding a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. As he sits down and hands me the water and aspirin I note that he's still wearing the clothes he had on last night. I frown as I swallow two pills and hand Sirius back the empty glass and medicine. I slowly look down and to my utter shock I'm in nothing but boxers. I blush furiously before tugging at the bed covers trying to cover myself.

"What happened?" I was so confused I couldn't remember hardly anything about yesterday. I turn to look at Sirius. He didn't look so great himself, he had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was sticking up in old angles, his black eye linear was all smudged and on his neck he had several dark marks.

Noticing my gaze on his neck he covered it with his hand. "I don't know…you tell me." He sounded almost hurt, which just left me even more perplexed.

"All I remember is going to the party, getting thirsty, getting a beer and then a sensation...a weird kind of sensation, it felt nice at first but then…I can't remember." I message my temples trying and failing to think a little more clearly.

"Well…Andy comes up to me while I was dancing and tells me you're high off something." _What? _"We leave as Andy practically dies of laughter at what you've done but James stops us on our way out and looks you over. He knows a lot about drug, said he studied their effects during a medical course he took over the summer, he told me it was Ecstasy. So, I brought you back here, made you shower, drink some more liquids and made sure you didn't get over heated." By the end of it all he sounded a little pissed and I looked down at my hands.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Ok, he's pissed now.

"I don't remember taking anything." I say meekly.

"Are you sure?" His anger somewhat subsiding. "Did anyone get near you after you opened your drink?" I concentrated as hard as I could.

"Yeah…this one guy, he was hitting on me." I say without thinking. I look up quickly to see his reaction. I can't read his expression.

"Oh…" He whispers so quietly I only just barely heard him.

"He was being really creepy and getting way too close." I left it at that when Sirius nodded.

"He must have slipped the X into your drink then." His voice was in a monotone. I sniffed and averted my eyes as he stared at me, practically burning a hole in the side of my head.

"Did I do anything…stupid last night?" I asked a little curious, but I was also scared of finding out the truth. I guess my question was somehow humorous to Sirius because he just burst out in to a fit of laughter.

"Do you honestly want to know?" He asks me as I turn to look at him, a twinkle in his eye and a slight flush on his face. I nod and shift so that my body is turned more towards him but still fairly covered. "You might not like the answer though."

"Yeah…" My heart rate quickens as he continues to laugh.

"Well, let me start by asking, do you know what X does to a person?" I shake my head but stop when I feel a throb of pain. Sirius smiles, a mischievous smile that sends chills down my spine as if what I'm about to hear could change the course of history. "They get really…_touchy _and pretty much crave contact with others." I gulp as I feel my face heat up. "It's not necessarily in a sexual manner…but they like to kiss and rub." When he said this he tightened his grip on his neck and I realized what the dark marks were and what _I must _have done last night.

"Holy crap." I whisper moving to cover my face with my hands. "What have I done?" I can here the tremor in my voice and will myself not to breakdown. "I'm so sorry Sirius." The bed shifts again and I feel a warm hand on my bare shoulder.

"Rem, it's ok. Please don't be upset, it wasn't your fault." I remove my hands from my face and look up hesitantly. My eyes meet his and at first I thought he'd pull away but instead he came closer.

He bent down slightly and whispered in my ear. "It's not like I minded or anything." My eyes widen in shock as Sirius sits up again, a grin on his lips. I can't seem to formulate a single sentence, so I just sit there, eyes as big as dinner plate. Sirius' hand is still on my shoulder but it doesn't stay there for long. It instead moves up to my neck. Sirius moves forward again, his face stopping inches in front of mine. "Still want to be my girlfriend?" My breath hitches and he chuckles softly, his warm breath making me shudder, moving his hand to cup my cheek before closing the distance between us with a kiss. I stiffen at first, still in shock, but as he moves to pull away I find myself wanting more, and lean forward. I must have take him by surprise because for a second he didn't move, so I reached up and placed my hand behind his neck bringing him closer. Recovering quickly he pushes me down a little getting me to lay back down on the bed as he straddles me, his tongue darts out of his mouth licking my bottom lip asking for entrance, that I'm all too happy to give him. But eventually the need for oxygen was too much and we had to pull away.

"Yes." I blurt, out of breath. Sirius looks at my curiously.

"What?" He moves back sitting up to get a better look at me.

"Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend." I smile shyly, face heating up once more, and Sirius looks at me before laughing softly and leans down for another kiss.

And it was a very good Saturday morning, if I do say so myself.

**

* * *

A/N: On your way out please don't forget to leave a review. : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Heh, would you look at that, four months without an update. -Nervous smile- Well I'm sorry my lovely readers but these past few months I was busy discovering the love of my life. But alas, all good things must come to an end, so now that the swim season is over and I actually have time to write again (instead of swimming in chlorine infested water for 3 hours a day, 6 days a week) I bring you chapter 12!

Enjoy this wonderfully _unedited _chapter. Feel free to point out all of the typos and grammatical errors I know are in there.

* * *

Well after our little make out session in my bedroom, we both decided that Remus should be getting home. So we dressed quickly and I walked Remus home, like any decent boyfriend would. At the door of his aunt's house he shuffled his feet and mumbled a 'thank you', which I found absolutely adorable. To prove my point, I kissed my little 'girlfriend' (that will never get old) on the lips just as his aunt opened the front door.

With a yelp he pulled away, blushing from head to toe, whispered a goodbye and ran into the house. But his aunt stayed where she was, staring at me unblinking. She looked rather young actually; late twenties perhaps, nothing like I'd imagined her. She had shoulder length ringlets of dirty blond hair, bright green eyes, small freckles on her nose and cheeks, purple reading glasses in one hand and a thick paper back novel in the other. Her attire consisted of, torn up hip huggers and a red tank top, no shoes and no socks.

She smiled knowingly at me and leaned on the door frame. "Nice to finally meet you Sirius." She said doing the exact same hair flip thing Remus does with his bangs. I also realized that she too had an accent, but it wasn't French, not by a long shot. It was more southern, kind of a country accent, but I couldn't quite place it. "I'm Tessa, incase you don't already know." She paused and shifted from one foot to the other. "And I really hope you took care of my baby." Tessa looked me square in the eye. I felt all color slowly drain from my face, I had a feeling she knew something went down last night, but I wasn't about to say anything.

I cough nervously, stumbling as I start to walk backwards. "Yeah…nice to meet you too Tessa." She smirked at me, her gaze never leaving me. "Well, I better go." I stumble some more as I nearly fall. See I'd forgotten there are couple of stairs leading up to the porch of the house and being the nervous wreck I was, I just about fell flat on my attractive ass. Tessa laughed at the idiotic face I must have made.

"You take care now." She told me, her voice full of mirth as she stepped back in to house. I give her another nervous smile and walk away just as she closed the front door.

_That went rather… smoothly.

* * *

_

Monday _finally _came and I couldn't wait to see Remus again. I felt my heart give a pleasant jolt as I saw Remus chatting with Andy near the basketball courts. I walked up to them and slipped my arm around Remus' shoulders.

"Hey, what's up?" Remus tenses as Andy looks between us. After a couple of seconds he seems satisfied and gives a triumphant smirk. Questioning his sanity not for the first time I turn to look at Remus, he's seems really jumpy and on the edge.

"Can we talk?" I wasn't expecting the question, but follow after him none the less. He stopped a couple feet away near some classrooms and turned to me biting his lip.

"So what's the matter?" I ask putting my hands in my pockets, which is quite the task let me tell you, these skinny jeans don't have all that much pocket space…actually they don't have much space for anything.

"I was hoping we could keep it a secret…low profile you know…" Remus whispered at the floor, kicking small rocks between words.

"What, you mean our relationship?" I asked digging through my pockets nervously. I did not just spend the last couple of weeks trying to get Remus just to keep it quiet!

"Yeah, I was thinking that it would be for the best," Remus looked up and sniffled. "Seeing as how neither of us is out…it would just be too much. Do you understand?" I looked at the smaller boy in front of me curiously. He had a point, honestly I agreed with him but it just irked me to watch girls droll over him all the damn time! He's mine now, and I want everyone and I mean _everyone _to know that.

But with a lengthy sigh I caved into my Remmy's wishes. "You're right…" He brightened up immediately after I spoke. "But we will eventually have to tell them." And I sure know how to wipe a smile off my Rem's sweet face.

"Why?" Gah…he's upset.

"Well, because we can't just live a lie forever! Besides I was planning on telling James about me being…you know, this week. So it's only a matter of time before we slip or they figure it out, so we might as well just tell them." I tried my best to phrase everything just right so as not to upset Remus any further.

"I know…but can it wait? Just a bit longer," He looked at me pleadingly. "Please."

"Until when?" I was growing uneasy with every second that passed. I didn't want to hide what we had and what I was forever.

"A few more weeks." I thought it over in my head, and I figured that a few more weeks wouldn't hurt anyone…well that is if my friends don't catch us…then it could get ugly.

"Alright." And the beautiful smile is back! I get a warm (albeit quick) hug from Remus for 'being so understanding'.

So, I guess this means no hugging, touching, kissing, cuddling, licking, biting, holding hands, love notes, pet names and any other obnoxious coupley things during school. _Sigh. _You win some you lose some.

* * *

I watch as a big jock nearly knocks Remus over when walking by. Remus, fully caught off guard, drops his folder and a couple of papers fall out. Sirius, infuriated by this, instinctively starts to walk after the jock, most likely to punch the idiot in the face or start a fight. But to my utter shock Remus grabs his arm stopping him and –gasp- Sirius _obeys. _Now this is something new. I watch Remus tell Sirius something, not catching but a few words over the other mass of voices around me. Instead of going after the jock, like I thought he would once Remus let go of him, Sirius bent down and picked up Remus' things, handing them back to him with a smile. Remus blushes, I'm not entirely sure why, and thanks him. To say I am completely and utterly baffled right now would be an understatement. 

"Cute isn't it?" I hear someone ask next to me. Startled I jump and turn to see Andy with a look of pure bliss on his face. He sighs and continues to stare at our friends.

"Cute…?" My head is seriously hurting right now. Andy nods but then as if he realized something he jumps up from his seat and covers his mouth with his hand.

"Opps! I have said too much!" He scurries away towards a group of bubbly girls across our table as Remus and Sirius approach.

"James are you feeling alright?" I look up at my best friend as he asks his question, Remus taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

"It looks like you're in pain…"

"Well, my head hurts a little." I mumbled grimly. I sat in silence as my friends continue to talk without me and several other people join us. But I wasn't paying attention, I was trying to make sense of things. And then it dawned on me, there's something going on between Remus and Sirius, and Andy is in on it. I look up at Sirius and for the first time I notice the side ways glances, the tiny smiles, the 'accidental' touches that happen way too often to be accidents, the way they sit too close to each other, even the manner in which they _talk _to each other.

But it doesn't make sense! Sirius would have said something, I'm his best friend. I refuse to…

"I'm going to the bathroom!" I announce as I suddenly stand from the table. Everyone turns, startled by my outburst. I walk quickly, not turning back even after I heard someone call after me.

_No, this isn't happening. Sirius wouldn't keep something like that hidden from me…he wouldn't. _

I hear my name being cried out several times before the footsteps become faster and Sirius appears at my side. "James, hold up." He tries to halt my walking by placing a hand on my shoulder but I just jerk away, too upset to control my actions. "What's wrong?" He tries again, but I'm long gone by now.

I stopped abruptly and turned around nearly causing Sirius to run into me. I could feel my rage bubbling within me. My jaw was clenched as I spit out the next statement with as much venom as I could. "So, when were you planning on telling me you where a faggot?!"

**

* * *

A/N: **Uhh, ok don't get angry! James is a good boy, we all love James…he's just hurt.So, you know what would be cool? If you reviewed -Grin- 


End file.
